Naru no Slytherin
by Kellybug
Summary: Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, has been accepted to a School-for-Magic in Scotland! Her reaction: "Why?"
1. Chapter 1

NARU-NO-SLYTHERIN: A Sailormoon-Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: Very few of the characters in this story are mine. The rights to characters in Sailormoon belong to their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rawling. The only ones that are mine are "Andrea MacRandal" and "Gruoch and Girric MacFergus".

Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, finds herself in a magical-school somewhere in Scotland! Her responce: "Why?"

Chapter 01: The letter.

"It is going to be a beautiful morning!" Oosaka Naru thought as  
she sat up in bed, yawned, and stretched. Then she opened her eyes and  
focused.

Then she saw the owl perched at the foot of her bed.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!"

"HAHAUE!?" Naru screeched as loadly as the owl as she retreated  
to the head of her bed. "There is.. fukurou.. on my.. bed!"

Naru then whispered to herself as she curled into a ball for  
protection, "Let this not be more meido.. meido.. gekai.. meido.. gekai..."

Naru's mother came as fast as she could into her daughter's room-  
only to stare momentaritly, wide-eyed at the owl! Then, she noticed the  
mail-pouch down the owl's breast, and her tensed muscles relaxed and she  
started again to breathe normally.

"It is a carrier-owl, Naru-chan!" Oosaka-Sama reassured her daughter.  
"It will not hurt you!"

"But.. why is it here?" Naru asked.

Remembering something she was told as a young girl, Oosaka-Sama  
allowed the owl to perch on her arm as she removed the letter from the  
pouch attached to the bird.

"Come, Naru-chan!" She told her daughter, "Breakfast is ready..  
and there is something I need to tell you, if this is what I think it is."

As the sun was rising over the Juuban District, Naru knelt at the  
table waiting for her Okaasan. The owl soon flew to Naru, and perched on  
a windowsill.

Naru than opened the letter addressed to her, breaking the wax seal  
and removing the parchment:

1 Naru Oosaka

2 Rear-Left Corner Bedroom, Second Floor, Osa-P Jewelers

3 1010 Kikunohana

4 Juuban District

5 Tokyo

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
Intenational Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Oosaka,

I am pleased to inform you of your nomination for entry into Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a wonderful opportunity and  
should not be passed by. Please take a few days and discuss this with your  
parents/guardian(s). Inclosed is a list of books and items needed by fourth  
years. We await your decision by owl no later then the end of this month.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Naru re-read the letter twice to be sure of what she read, then slowly let  
out her breath. "Why.. did I get this messege?" She managed to ask in a quiet,  
shaky, voice.

"Because you are mahoutsukai, musume.." Mrs Oosaka said, "As was my  
Ojiisan." Mrs. Oosaka giggled. "Actually, I thought Ojiisan was Sennin!"

Naru slowly breathed in this fact. "Hiijiji was mahoutsukai, Kaasan?  
Are you mahoutsukai?"

"Iie. I am not magical! I am 'Muggel'," Naru's mother smiled and slowly shook  
her head, "what Ojiisan said mahoutsukai call non-mahoutsukai." Naru thought she  
saw a small tear slide down her Mother's cheek:

"I was just lucky enough to know a Sennin."

Later that evening, Naru sent her reply to Hogwarts.

Three weeks later, two gentlemen- one thin and hawkish, the other large  
and rotund- stepped into Osa-P toward the end of the day. As they looked around,  
Naru took a certain interest in the strangers.

'There is something about them...' Naru thought as she gazed at the strangers.

"May I help you?" Naru's mother asked.

"Hai." The thin man answered. "I am interested in your OLDEST pieces."

Mrs. Oosaka then, with a smile, went and brought out several black laquer  
boxes.

"I hope these will do!"

The thin man looked carefully at the gems, then he caressed them as if feeling  
for something. "Hai." He smiled. "These will do nicely. Akiyuki always had a rare  
gift for gems!"

Mrs. Oosaka was almost speechless. "You.. KNEW.. Ojiisan? Hold on.. I  
remember.. seeing you.. when Naru was born!"

"As I was there there when you were born, kind woman," the thin man smiled, "and  
your mother! And, I was here to see you Ojiisan into the next world- as we told each  
other we would be. I even stayed for the funeral. We went to the same school of  
senjutsu. I an Severus Snape, Master of Potions at Hogwart's! My companion is Rubeus  
Hagrid, Hogwart's Groundskeeper and Keeper of Magical Creatures!"

"'Ello, m'lady! I am 'agrid." The giant took Oosaka-Sama's hand. Then he smiled  
down at Naru. "An' you mus' be Naru!"

"Ohayo, Snape-Sensei! Ohayo, Hagrid-Sama!" Naru bowed.

"I would guess you are here to escort my daughter to school?" Mrs. Oosaka  
said.

Snape took on a dignified air. "Hai." Then a relaxed smile returned to his face.  
"Do not worry. I will guard Naru's life with my own."

"Arigatou, Severus-Sama!" Mrs. Oosaka gracefully bowed. "I owe you much."

"Iiede, it is Hogwart's, Oosaka-Sama, who may well be in your debt," Snape's eyes  
flashed, "and in your daughter's!"

Naru was astonished at the thin man's pronouncement. But, she had little  
time to wonder.

"Well.. come along, then!" Snape announced. "We must not be late!" He than  
turned to Mrs. Oosaka. "I trust.. everything is ready? Does Naru have her key to her  
deposit-vault at Gringott's?"

"Key?" Naru asked. "Vault?"

"Hai." Snape replied. "For your school in the magical arts! Akiyumi-Sama said he  
would make sure his family was well-prepared to attend the school again if they ever did!"

"Here is the key, Snape-Sama!" Naru's mother produced a key with an exquisite alabaster-  
pendent hanging from it.

"Will.. I be able to come back home?" Naru asked a bit nervously.

"Hai." Snape reassured her. "Holidays and Summers are free-time. Come along, then,  
Naru-chan! Let us leave."

As Naru and her two escorts passed the "Leaky Cauldron" Pub, Snape turned to the young  
girl:

"From here on, Oosaka Naru-Sama, it would help you.. VERY MUCH.. to keep  
an opened mind!" Then, Hagrid walked *through* the wall of The Leaky Cauldron!

"Hai, Sensei!", Naru said just before she and Snape followed Hagrid into the pub.

"'Ello, all!" Hagrid cheerfully greeted the patrons.

"'ello, you'sel', 'agrid!" A wizard said with a crooked smile, "Back from  
the East? An' 'ow was the gathering?"

"Jus' fine it was! Snape an' me are bringing the young girl back!"

"And where is the witchling?"

"She is with me." Snape spoke with the seriousness of someone gaurding a treasure.

"Then she is in good hands, Severus!" An old crone cooed, then smiled down at Naru.  
"Japanese, she looks! Konnichi-wa, Imouto-chan!"

"Konnichi-wa! Watashi-wa Oosaka Naru!" Naru bowed.

"Oosaka?" The witch' smile broadened. "I thought you had the aura of Akiyuki-Sama  
about you! Konnichi-wa, Naru-chan! Welcome to Hogwarts'!"

"You *knew* Hiijiji?" Naru whispered in a low, shaking voice.

"Hai!" The old hag bowed with a smile. "Always dignified and studious, he was! But,  
with a gentle, caring heart. Not one of those Practical-Jokers, he was not, iyaa! But, he  
was able to keep a sence the humour in all things. We always said he'd have made a right-  
good Samurai, he would have!"

"Hai. He would have. In another time." Snape smiled with a far-away look in his eyes.  
Then, Snape was brought back to the present. "Come, Oosaka-Sama! It is time for you to gather  
your things! Hagrid and I will guide you through Diagon Alley. But, after that, you will be  
on your own to the train. Follow my lead, Naru-chan." Snape then struck a pattern of bricks  
on the back-wall, which opened onto Diagon Alley. "Your next steps will be the most important  
in your life, here.. and, ours."

Soon, Naru, with her two wizard-chaperones, were walking into Gringott's.

Once Naru, Snape, and Hagrid were in the grotto of Gringott's, they made their way to  
the goblins. Soon, Naru happened to see an inscription ingraved on the stone floor:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Has anyone tried to rob the vaults?" Naru asked.

"Gringott's 'as records of a *few* robbery-attempts..", Hagrid said with a far-off look.

"Have any been successful?" Naru asked.

"No." Profesor Snape smirked.

Soon, Naru was at a teller's window.

"Present your key."

At the goblin's gruff command, Naru's pulled out the old key with the alabaster pendent.

"Ahhah.. White Dragon! Oosaka-account. Come, girl! Extend you wand-arm and open your hand."

Naru obediently did as she was told, then gasped as the goblin-teller drew out an obsidian-knife.

"Nani-yo?" Naru asked the goblin. "What are you...?"

"Verifying you are who you say you are!" The teller answered. "And? If you are?  
Then, make the Oosaka-key your key!"

"And.. If I am not who I say I am?" Naru enquired.

The goblin grinned, reminding the girl of a shark.

"Oh." Naru meeped, then winced. "OH!"

Three drops of blood spilled onto a parchment, and were then mixed with the soot of  
a burning candle. The resulting-"ink" then magically spread until ity formed the lineage  
and family-tree of Oosaka Naru.

"Yes yes." The goblin noted. "Imdeed the grest-granddaughter od Oosaka Akiyuki! Very  
well, then! Hand over your key. Now."

When Naru handed the key to the teller, he dipped the tip of the key into the  
remaining-ink! The golden key flashed a blood-red, then returned to its original-color.

"Good good! Now, go! To the vault!"

Soon, Naru was riding a mine-car down into the bowels of Gringott's, and among the  
catacomb-like vaults which held the deposits.

"The vault of the Oosaka-Clan!" The accompanying-goblin hissed, and took the key and  
unlocked the vault.

And Naru gazed at the gems, astonished! She had *rarely* seen gems of such quality!  
"The BEST of every STONE much be here!" She breathed out. "I have only HEARD of such things!  
Even in our STORE! And stones there were among the best in NIPPON! Hai!"

"Yes yes!" The goblin grinned. "Obviously, the Oosaka-Clan has not lost their ABILITY  
with GEMS! Yes!"

As Naru pondered the goblin's words, her ears twitched, and her eyes fell upon a stone..  
a black opal of rare and mysterious beauty! Slowly Naru reached for it.. then slowly withdrew  
her hand, remembering the warning carved in the floor!

"May I.. see that opal?" Naru pointed to the strangely-shining black stone. "Onegai?"

"You may, indeed!" The goblin snapped out. "Rarest of rare! Calls out to its owner. Yes."

"Its.. owner!" Naru gasped, as she studied the gem. "May I take it with me? Onegai?"

"You are Oosaka?" The goblin stated more than asked. "Opal is yours! See it glow?  
The fires within call to you!"

Naru closed the opal inside her hand, as the stone seemed to pulse against her fingers.  
"Is there a way to have this fitted into a brooch?"

"It shall be as you asked, Oosaka-san!" The goblin carefully slipped the opal into a silken  
purse. "Come! We shall see to your needs."

As The trio left the bank, Naru looked around:

"Doko..?"

"Your cauldron will be the easiest to get, first, Naru-chan." Snape grinned. "Plus, you  
shall be able to carry everything ELSE in it. Come!"

Soon, the cauldron was procured and filled with the needed school-supplies:  
Cauldron, parchments and quills, books, robes and hat, and the ever-required-broom!

"Snape-Sama? Hagrid-San?" Naru asked. "Why should I have need of a broom?"

"You will be expected, Naru-chan," Snape grinned, "to learn to ride it."

"Nani? 'Ride.. it'?"

"Hai." Snape chuckled as Naru's eyes bugged-out.

"Well.. 'Ere we are!" Hagrid called out. "Ollivander's!"

"Ahhh! Severus!" The old corpse who was Ollivander bowed to the Potion's Master. "And  
Hagrid! Good to see you two *worthies* in my establishment, again!"

"'Ello, Ollivander!" Hagrid boomed out. "Me an' Snape are 'ere wi' a new student at  
'Ogwarts! 'Ollivander? I'd like you to meet..."

"Oosaka *Naru*, if I'm not mistaken!" The old corpse suddenly livened up. "And I rarely am!  
You've an aura about you that reminds me of your Great-Grandfather! Welcome to Hogwarts, Oosaka-  
chan! May I see your dominant hand, onegai?"

"Hai!" Naru raised her arm up to the old wizerd.

"Hmmm... very well, then, Oosaka-San! Wait here a moment? And, we shall see *just* how  
much of old Akiyuki-kun you have in you!"

Soon, the old wand-seller came out with a box. "Reed, 7 1/2 inches! And a very *special*  
one! Now. Let us see if this wand, indeed, fits you, Oosaka-chan. Take it, and wave it around  
lightly."

Naru closed her eyes and concentrated. Then, she lightly circled the wand around her! And  
a gossamer blue seemed to imminate from the wand to protectively-enshroud the young woman.

"YES!" Ollivander smiled. "The wand if definitely you! As, it was Akiyuki's! With a *slight*  
difference! True reeds are very special people, yes. Very rare. 7 1/2 - Inches, with Moonstone  
and nephrite! Yes. And, unicorn-mane! Come, Oosaka! Oh! And, Severus, we have a small matter  
to discuss whenever you have the time!"

"'Moonstone and.. naphrite'?" Naru breathed out in wonder.

"Do not worry, Ollivander!" Snape replied. "I shall make time. Come along, Naru-chan! We  
still have a bit to do before you meet the Express."

Soon, Naru found herself wondering through the cats, owls, toads, snakes, rats, and other  
animals of the Magickal Menagerie! And in a short time, she found herself contemplating a rat:

'You say you are *meant* for me, natsumi-san?'

'Hai.' The rat smiled. 'How else would I be able to converse with you, if we were not  
destined to walk the same road! We were *meant* to find each other, Oosaka Naru, as you were  
meant to find others. Others, I will say, more important than me. Hai.'

''More.. important'?' Naru wondered. 'Dano.. how will I meet these important people?'

'Some.. you have already met, Naru-Sama!' The rat nodded. 'Others.. will *meet* you, in  
their appointed time! And, you shall know what to do. Hai!'

'If you say so, Ichimatsu-san!' Naru bowed.. and placed the rat on her shoulder. 'Come!'

Soon, Naru and Ichimatsu were searching for the Hogwarts' Express:

"I am glad Snape-Sama and Hagrid-san explained the train-station to us," Naru sighed.  
"Demo.. I wish they could have stayed to show us the way in!"

"Hai!" Ichimatsu sqeaked. "'Platform 9 3/4'.. 9 and 3/4.. 9 and 3/4..." The Rat continued  
to ponder.

And Naru closed her eyes.

"Platform is cloaked, Ichi-kun!" Naru smiled. "We must forget sight! Hai. Use touch..  
and hearing..."

"Ho.. speaking like shamaness, already, Naru-chan!" The rat squeaked. "Yes.. Platform  
9 3/4 is..."

"THERE!" Naru squealed, and positioned her lorry-ful of book and supplies through the  
"wall" to Platform 9 3/4. Soon, Naru and Ichimatsu were settled into a booth as the train  
started-off for Hogwarts'.

As the train sped along, Naru started reading a few of her textboooks. "Never hurt to  
start to see what I am in for! Hai."


	2. Naru no Slytherin 2

NARU-NO-SLYTHERIN: A Sailormoon-Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: Very few of the characters in this story are mine. The rights to characters in Sailormoon belong to their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rawling. The only ones that are mine are "Andrea MacRandal" and "Gruoch and Girric MacFergus".

Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, finds herself in a magical-school somewhere in Scotland! Her responce: "Why?"

Chapter 02: Welcome to Hogwarts.

Naru sat quietly sipping some tea and nibbling on a pastry, and conemplating her journey to this new school and new life! She had long ago finished going through her book, and started taking note of who she she was meeting. The first three seemed a bit unpleasant. The blond showed more than a bit of arrogence. And his two - "leutinants" seemed the best word - reminded Naru of street-thugs!

Actually, the blonde, introduced as "Draco Malfoy" reminded her of another blonde - the nightmare that seemed to stalk her best friend, Usagi, a couple of years back. What was his name?

"Dimondo". Naru shuddered at the memory of just meeting him!

As the blonde's friends - "Crabbe" and "Goyle" - reminded her of one of Dimondo's friends. "Rubius"?

Naru suddenly felt a bit ill at ease. "Two Rubies too many", she whispered.

"Are you alright, Naru-Sama?" Ichimatsu squeaked.

"I think I will be ill." Naru muttered. "I hope I never meet Malafoi-Youkai and his pet Rana. ever again! Maybe I should ask Snape-Sensei about them?"

Later, three more students came to say, "Hello". They were an odd lot, Naru thought. The Dark-haired boy, Harry, seemed awfully quiet. Naru liked him, at first, but wished that he would have talked more! His friend, the redhead named "Ronald", on the other hand, seemed to talk much too much, and about nothing at all! Indeed, The two boys left Naru feeling a bit disturbed! Then, their friend, "Hermoine", ended up apoligizing too much for Ronald!

"I have a headache!" Naru moaned. "Ronal reminds me too much of Usagi's friend, Minako! Talk! Talk! Talk! More than Usagi-chan! Dano. Heramina reminds me of Ami-chan! Sounds smart in books, but outside books? Social-skills of a rock!"

Ichimatsu has to squeak out a laugh! His mistress was intuitive, if nothing else! For the past few years, the animals at the Managerie had talked about the humans called Ronald Weasley and Hermoine Grainger. It was interesting to see that another human shared the same thoughts.

As for the earlier-visitors?

Too soon, there was another knock at the door:

"I beg your pardon, Oosaka-Sama!" The voice of Hermoine Grainger came through the door. "But, we will be arriving at Hogwart's shortly! We need to be in our uniform-robes when we disembark the train. Would you like any help dressing?"

"Hai! Arigatou!" Naru chirped. "Come inside, please?"

Soon, the Hogwarts' Express arrived to let off it's passengers.

"We must part for now, Naru-Sama!" Ichimatsu squeaked. "Goshinpainaku! I will be waiting for you in your dorm! This part of your journey is yours alone demo!

"Hai." Naru bowed to her friend.

Soon, Naru saw the giant, Hagrid, was ushering the students into swan-boats to cross over a lake to what looked like an ancient catle! The sight of it filled the young girl with awe.

Naru looked into the lake, and dipped her hand into the cool water. As she played with the small fish gathering at the surface, she heard a gentle, but sharp, "hiss"! She reelized, rather quickly, that the hiss had come from the head of the boat!

"Gomennissai!" Naru quickly apologized, pulling her hand back inside the boat. "I did not know it was forbidden to play in the water! It shall not happen, again! Gomen!"

The swan-boat gracefully nodded its head in approval.

Soon, again, the students were off the boats and climbing the steps to the castle:

The door swung open at once, revealing A tall, stern-faced, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. And Naru shuddered.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She then pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit Osa-P Jewelers into it, Naru thought to herself, or - maybe - even the whole block of buildings the Osa-P was in! The stone walls were lit with flaming torches wuch like Gringotts. And, Naru almost got a neck-cramp from trying to find the ceiling! Then, she saw a magnificent marble staircase that  
faced them and led to the upper floors.

The students followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Naru could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. Or, commanded? "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." With that said, the witch left the chamber.

As soon As McGonigall left, a whispy, shimmering procession floated from one side of the hall to the next.

"Yuurei!" Naru breathed out, more from wonder than from fear.

Suddenly, one of the ghosts turned, and looked at Naru as if studying her. Then, he touched her on the tempel.

"I am the baron!" The ghost announced. "You will do well, here." Then, the baron floated on.

As Naru was left to anylize the baron's pronouncement, McGonigall returned.

"Move along now," she said in a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

"Now, form a line," the professor told the first years, "and follow me."

Naru dutifully followed the witch into the room. Or - was it a cavern? It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, quite like firedlies, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led  
the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the  
teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering  
candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone a misty silver. Naru looked upward  
and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It looked, to Naru, as if there were no ceiling,  
whatsoever! The only thing missing, which made her sigh, was a silver moon.

Naru then looked quickly looked back as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool  
in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and  
frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened  
wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning, Will always find there kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none), for I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables  
and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall then stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment:

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. "

"Timothy Aldridge!"

Timothy stepped forward, a thin young man with a roundish face and messy brown hair, and the hat was  
placed on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat thundered out, as what was obviously the Ravenclaw table got up and applauded.

"Abigaile Allenby!"

The hat stayed silent for a few moments, as if pondering the World:

"GRYFFENDER!"

The Gryffender's table stood and applauded wildly, as Naru could make out the faces of Hermoine, Harry,  
and Ron.

'Could be friend with Heramine!' Naru thought, 'Hari moshikasuruto, Ronal. Iiede.'

A little Later into the Sorting:

"Girric MacFergus!" A thin but muscular redhead stepped to the Sorting Hat.

"Hmm.." the Hat comtemplated. "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table stood and applauded.

And Naru caught her breath, as she thought she recognized someone.

"Gruoch MacFergus!" McGonigall called.

A female-version of Girric appeared.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Again the Slytherin table stood and applauded. And, this time, Naru felt a bit ill:

She recognized Draco Malfoy.

'If youkai is in house,' Naru reasoned with a sigh, 'rana are in house tabun.'

"Andrea McRandal!" A pale blonde sat down under the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat boomed out.

And, again, the Slytherin-table cheered.

"Nolan Nicholas." A thickset boy with chocolate hair found his place under the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called out.

And the Hufflepuff-table stood and applauded.

"Naru Oosaka!" McGonigall called out.

Naru walked up and bowed to the witch-in-charge, and took her place inside the hat.

"Hmmm.." The Hat spoke inside her head. "Where to put you, Oosaka-chan? You are brave..  
that, from your memories, is a fact! You have faced more fears before you came here than  
most of our students will face in their lives! And you have faired well! That speaks highly  
of you're being in Geyffendor! Hmm.. but you have had a run-in, already, with a Gryffendor.  
Heheh! Well. Every house has its.. setbacks. Do not let first-impressions cloud your good-  
judgement.

'I see loyalty in you- great loyalty! The noblest of traits. You are loyal.. even to  
those you are no longer close to! Ineed, an admirable trait. You would do well in Hufflepuff!

'And you have a quick-mind! You even learned a secret a friend could never tell!'  
Naru wanted to jump at this. 'Goshinpainaku Naru-SAMA. I will not divulge her secret.'

Naru's heart stopped racing.

'Heheh. Yes.. you would be a VERY good Ravenclaw. I think. But. It is those secrets,  
and how and why you've kept them, that show where you TRULY belong. Yes - your wit leads  
you to one place. And don't let Malfoy get to you.'

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat thundered.

The world around her grew strangely quiet, although the Slytherin-table was applauding  
Naru as she moved toward them. Moving towards Malfoy, the Dimonde-clone. "Arigato nissai. For  
accepting me."

'Remember what hat said,' Naru told herself, 'do not let first-impressions cloud judgement!'

"Hello, Oosaka!" Draco stood up. "I am Draco Malfoy! Of the House of Malfoy! One of the  
oldest families of magic. And you are?"

"Watashi-wa Oosaka Naru." Naru bowed. "I am called Naru Oasaka. I.. am not sure how far  
mahoutsukai go back in my family. Last mahoutsukai, okaasan said, Was ojisan. Her grandfather."

"Oh, so you're a mudblood." Crabbe muttered.

"'Mudblood'?" Naru asked.

And Malfoy sneered.

"He means that yuir Muggle-born!" Gruoch McFergus answered.. a bit quickly. "'Muggles'  
are.."

"Hai. I know of 'Muggles'!" Naru responded a bit sharply. "Okaasan explained 'Muggles'  
to me when I get letter from Hogwarts'." She then looked at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
"Technically, I am Muggle-born dano."

"Well.." Andrea McRandel spoke quietly, "'Mudblood' is also used in a derogitory sense."

"Not around me demo!" Naru answered crisply. "About me, or anyone else."

"Watch you place, Mudblood!" Draco growled manacingly.

And Naru reacted:

"KAZE!"

The wind from Naru's outstretched-wand blew with enough force to set Draco back, rudely,  
into his chair!

The last of the Sorting having ended, all eyes suddenly turned to the drama at the  
Slytherin table:

"Malfoy!" Naru spoke with the thin voice of an elder as her eyes bore down on Draco  
intensely. "Yours is one of the oldest families of magic on the Island of Britannia! As such,  
surely your otousan knows that every form of magic has its source. Do not disrespect your  
family by mocking a source just becuase the channel is newly-cut."

Having silenced Draco Malfoy, temoparily, Naru's eyes rolled to the top of her head,  
and she grew limp and fell to the floor.

And, the after-Sorting feast was forgotten about for the moment!

"NARU-CHAN!" Snape cried oud as he ran around the teachers' table. "Madame Pomfroy! Your  
services are needed!"

"Miss Naru?" Andrea McRandal asked. "Naru?"

"Oosaka-CHAN?" Girric McFergus spoke.

After a tense minute, Naru slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You pushed Malfoy back in his seat, Ms. Oosaka." Gruoch bowed. "Then, your voice changed.  
And you started to admonish Mr. Malfoy."

"Calling kaze, I remember." Naru blushed slightly. "Nandaka. The rest demo. I admonished  
Malfoy? My.. voice changed? Naze?"

"Nanisama, Naru-chan!" Snape whispered low. "I though I heard something. A thin voice it  
was, but pleasing to this ear. I thought I heard Akiyuki." He smiled at the memory.

"Hijiji?" Naru asked. a bit shocked.

The Potions' Master nodded. "Hai."

"Are you alright, Oosaka-chan?" Madame Pomfrey asked. "Should we take you to your room? Or, the  
infirmery?"

"Iyaa." Naru smiled. "No. Not yet. I would like a bit to eat, first."

Soon, a small uproar was heard from the Gryffendor-table:

"Huzzahs for Oosaka!" Ron Weasley cried out! "She put the High-and-Mighty Malfoy in his place!  
Huzzah!"

Draco turned and glared at the offending table:

"I'd watch the mouth of yours, Weasley! It's gotten you into trouble, before!"

Crabbe and Goyle looked sourly, first at Naru, then at the Gryffendor-table.

And, Naru growled lightly, before standing to face the Gryffendors, and cleared her throat:

"Why are Gryffendoro-tachi trying Slytherinu-patiance? We are just having family-discussion!  
Hai. No need to bring other families into our business! Do I try to get into Gryffendoro-business?"

"Here, now, Ms. Oosaka!" Hermoine Grainger stood up to defend her house' honor. "That was totally  
uncalled for! Malfoy was..."

"Being Malfoy?" Naru finished the sentence. "Maybe. Still does not give Weasle-kun right to be  
my unasked-for cheering section! Iiede. If I need help, I will ask. Until that time.."

Naru, Andrea, Girric and Gruoch, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and every Slytherin within earshot of  
the conversation, stood with pointed-wand at the Gryffendor-table..

"Sit down!" Naru commanded.

And the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table erupted in applause!

"Well done, for a Mudblood!" Draco sneered. "You're learning your place quickly!"

"I asked not to be called 'Mudblood', did I not, Malfoy-kun?" Naru countered. "I just do not like Weasel  
butting-in! Hai. Will just give him something to talk about! Weasel is magpie. Know too many magpies in my life.  
Hai. Try to get away from magpies!"

Later, after the feast and after the students had made it to their dorms, Naru got into her pajamas  
and into bed.

"Slytherin-Hall has been abuzz with gossip since the feast started!" Ichimatsu squeaked.

"Iide Iide Iiede!" Naru groaned. "No more magpies! Too many Magpies!"

"Sorry about that, Mistress!" The rat bowed. "I truly am! But.. the portraits and statuary don't  
have much else to do but gossip and cause mischief!"

Naru groaned, again.

Soon enough, Naru was asleep.

dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-  
dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-

Naru awoke under the veranda of a teahouse in the middle of a zen-master's garden!

"Doko..?" Naru whispered. Then, she looked around for anything familiar.

"You are safe kouei goshinpainaku."

Naru turned around to the thin voice to see an old man, serene and a bit legal-looking, with a  
top-knot.

"Akiyuki-hiijiji?" Naru whispered in awe.

"Save your awe, Naru-kouei! We are much alike sayou." The old ghost smiled. "You are flesh of my flesh sayou. Bone of my bone. You will do well at school. Hai! Baron is right!"

"You.. heard.. what the Baron said before the sorting?" Naru asked in an astonished tone. "How?"

"I have been with you since you left Nippon, kouei!" Akiyuki chuckled. "It is brave to see a  
new place alone, best to share the sight with a friend demo."

"Senjutsu is.. strange.. hiijiji..". Naru shuddered slightly as she bowed in respect. "So new. Will I be ready for it?"

Akiyuki served his great-granddaughter some tea he had prepared as they talked.

"Senjutsu not so strange. Senjustu not so new. Senjutsu IS different, in some ways. Naru-kouei has seen senjutsu before. Has felt senjutsu."

Naru allowed herself a quick, far-away look before returning to her great-grandfather. "Hai, Sensei!"

"Sensei?" Akiyuki chuckled lightly. "Moshikashitara. Not only one demo! Naru must learn many voices. Learn and judge many spirits!"

Akiyuki spoke slow and softly to Naru, commanding her attention as if telling a secret not to be easily given-away:

"Kouei must learn to control herself, to center herself, to commune with spirits, The voices  
are not easy to hear. You must listen. Must want to LEARN what voices teach! Hai."

Naru slowly sipped her tea and breathed. She closed her eyes. Slowly, small voices began to open to her.

When she opened her eyes, Akiyuki's ghost was gone. All that was with Naru was a leather pouch  
emblazed with a oriental dragon the color of alabaster.

"Whatever you will need you will find in the pouch." Akiyuki said. "Never look inside pouch demo!  
When you need.. THINK of what you need. Think on all that it is. See it. Watch it. Smell it. Taste it.  
Hear it. Let it be. It will be dano."

Again, Naru closed her eyes, and concentrated as she placed her hand in the bag, and slowly  
smiled as she pulled out her fingers. A turquoise butterfly then fluttered off of her fingers!

"Will I see you, again, Hiijiji?" Naru asked as she opened her eyes.

"Whenever you have need.. I will be here.." Akiyuki's voice whispered on the breeze.

dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-  
dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-

And Oosaka Naru slept peacefully the rest of that night, as a pouch rested next to her.

The next morning found Naru at the great-hall early, having a breakfast of oatmeal, bacon, fresh fruit,  
and tea. She, also, had the transformations' and portion's textbooks in front of her and off to the side.

"Och! Good mornin' te ya, Oosaka-san!" Andrea McRandal sat next to Naru. "An' here I thought I was the  
only early-bird in Slytherin!" The blonde chirped and smiled.

"Only had chance to read a few pages on train, MacRanal-san!" Naru smiled shyly. "Must be ready for first  
classes. Hai. Do not want to fall behind first week of school. Iyaa."


	3. Naru no Slytherin 3

NARU-NO-SLYTHERIN: A Sailormoon-Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: Very few of the characters in this story are mine. The rights to characters in Sailormoon belong to their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rawling. The only ones that are mine are "Andrea MacRandall" and "Gruoch and Girric MacFergus".

Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, finds herself in a magical-school somewhere in Scotland! Her responce: "Why?"

Chapter 03: First classes, second and third impressions.

After breakfast and talking to Andrea McRandall, Naru sat in her first  
Transformations' Class under the watchful eyes of McRandall and Minerva  
McGonigall:

"Ara.." Naru whispered. "I see we have class with Gryffendoro. Hopefully,  
magpies are gone. Hopefully. Too early in the day to go see nurse. Hai."

McGonigall's first assignment for the students sounded simple enough:  
Transmuting a matchstick into silver.

After she received her matchsticks, Naru slowly circled hers  
between her fingers.. and closed her eyes. Then, she started a mantra, almost  
inaudible.

Almost.

"fuyu-purantan-natsu-aki.. fuyu-purantan-natsu-aki.. fuyu-purantan-  
natsu-aki.. fuyu-purantan-natsu-aki.."

Soon, the matchstick between Naru's' fingers had become a  
silver pin. Then, a silver thread:

"fuyu-purantan-natsu-aki.. kousetsu-yama-izumi-kawa..fuyu-purantan-natsu-  
aki.. kousetsu-yama-izumi-kawa.."

Later, as Ms. McGonigall collected the trasformed-matches from the other  
students, the whole class - became transfixed Naru's chanting, as if time was  
standing still- and, yet, sped up:

"fuyu-purantan-natsu-aki..fuyu-purantan-natsu-aki..fuyu-purantan-natsu-aki  
..fuyu-purantan-natsu-aki..fuyu-purantan-natsu-aki..fuyu-purantan-natsu-aki..  
fuyu-purantan-natsu-aki..fuyu-purantan-natsu-aki."

At Naru's fingertips, where a matchstick was placed at the beginning  
of the class, sat a delicate silver emperial crown in the style of the great  
Moghal Khans!

Soon after, excited whispers could be heard through the class:

"Did you SEE what Oosaka MADE?"

"How did she DO that?"

"Was she CHANTING?"

"Can she DO that in here?"

The whispers stilled as Minerva McGonicall came to Naru's desk and slowly  
picked up the crown, as cold to the touch as fresh-fallen snow, and  
as delicate as feiries' wings.

"it is.. magnifiscent!" The old witch barely breathed. "You are.. dismissed...  
Oosaka-San. You may go."

Naru was making her way out into the hall, when she turned around and  
stepped toward McGonigall's desk:

Migoniga-Sensei?" Naru asked. "What will happen.. to crown?"

"It will be graded, of course!" Minerva replied. "do not worry, Naru-chan!  
I will see you get extra-credit for turning a matchstick into a crown! The  
workmanship is incredible. Even for a jeweler's daughter."

"Hai." Naru bowed,and blushed. "Dano.. after grading?"

"Oh!" The old witches brows rose in comprehension! "Well? It will be placed  
in your vault at Gringott's, if you wish it to be so!" McGonicall smiled. "It IS  
your crown, after all!"

"Iie. Not mine! Not mine, alone!" Naru bowed, again, and then whispered:

"Gift.. for friend. Hai."

As Naru made her way to her next class, Crabbe and Goyle waited in the hall.

"We heard about the crown you made." Goyle smirked. "The freshmen say it's  
rather impressive."

"Word travels fast," Naru bowed to the Upperclassmen. "I am learning."

"Just be sure you learn your place, Mudblood!" Crabbe sneered.

"Watahi-wa 'Oosaka Naru', or 'Oosaka-chan',or 'Naru-chan'", Naru's small, quiet  
voice rolled like thunder. "Not 'Mudblood'."

She then came up, and pointed her wand at the offending Slytherins:

"KamiKAZE!"

And Crabbe and Goyle were slammed into the opposite side of the hall!

"Remember! Name is 'Oo - sa - ka'! Hai!"

And Naru calmly turned and walked off to her next class.

With the run-in with Crabbe and Goyle still in her mind, Naru made her way to  
the dungeouns and Potions' Class. As she was sitting down at her table, Professor  
Severus Snape entered:

"You can PUT AWAY your wands!" Snape growled. "Wands have their places, but, not -  
in - here. In this room, you will TRY to learn the fine art of the potion. And - with  
that - the true-wizards and witches among you will EXCEL. With a carefully-crafted  
potion, you can bend the will of anyone! Even the weakest among you may turn the  
strongest into so much jelly.. or excite and control the passions of another. Now!  
turn to page 104.. for your first taste of power."

The potion was polyguise, Snape had said, and Naru was busy scanning the formula  
from the book, and reading of the ingredients from her herbalist' tome. At some point  
during her reading, she put her great-grandfather's pouch on the table and started to  
draw out two pairs of chopsticks!

"Here, now, Mudblood!" a woozie-Crabbe called to Naru from aside Snape's desk.  
"Didn't you HEAR Professor Snape say to put your wnd away? I'd EXPECT that for a  
Gryffendor.. but Slytherins do not use props! We stand or fall on our own! Breaking  
rules looks bad on the whole house. As the Professor's assistant.. I must see that..."

"Watashi-wa 'Oosaka Naru', Crabbe-Sama, not 'Mudblood'!" Naru reprimanded Crabbe,  
again. "Dano, these are CHOPSTICKS, not wands! One set the handle life-energy, one set  
to handle death-energy dano! Only bakayarou can not tell difference. You are a fourth-  
year student, Crabbe-Sama? You have, obviously, wasted three years, here! So sad." Then,  
Naru grinned. "Demo.. IF you STILL think chopstick is wand... COME! Try. It. On. Me."

Both Slytherin and Gryffendor drew in the breath as they heard the Freshman challange  
Crabbe.

Without hesitation, Crabbe took the bait, stormed to Naru's table,and grabbed a chopstick..  
causing her partner to flee to the Potions'-Master's desk! Snape could only chuckle to himself -  
and admire Naru's courage.

"You asked for it, Mudblood!" Crabbe growled as he held the "wand". "SerPENTUM!"

And, nothing happened.

"Serpentum! Serpentum!" Crabbe cried out frantically, aiming the "wand" at Naru.

"I am grateful Crabbe-kun is not good at wandless-magics... yet." Naru grinned. "Now? Give  
me back my chopstick. Onegai? I need to measure and weigh ingredients. All in perportion. Hai."

"Serpentum! Serpentum! Serpentum!" Crabbe kept chanting, apparantly entrancing himself,  
while flailing away wildly with the "wand".

Snape, meanwhile, was quite perplexed. While he was thoroughly disgusted with the elder-  
Slytherin's antics - knowing that the House would suffer demerits for his lone-actions, he  
was quite impressed by Oosaka's calm-handling of his intimidation.

"Snape-Sensei?" Naru finally called for the Professor as she took the chopstick from  
Crabbe, "should someone call for Pomfrei-Sensei? Crabbe-Sama seems catatonic? Crab-meat  
for lunch? Hai?"

"Goshinpainaku, Oosaka Naru!" Snape answered his first-year student. "I have a potion  
that will make him withdraw from his present-state. However," The Potions-Master smirked,  
"he may well wish he would have stayed there - once he is out! Oh, WHY did I choose Crabbe  
from the fourth-years to be MY assistant? He's turning into my ALBATROSS!" Snape scowled,  
knowing fully-well that the Malfoys had hand-picked Crabbe to join Draco to be with him  
as Snape's assistant.

"Malfoy!" Snape hissed to his other assistant. "Take Crabbe to Nurse Pomfrey! I shall deal  
with the class. And, Crabbe, at my leisure! Yes. Cracked Crabbe would make a delicious lunch,  
Oosaka!"

After Malfoy and Crabbe left the Dungeoun, Naru gathered her two sets of chopstisks, and  
prepared herself for class!

"Now, class," Snape growled, "we shall start seeing who among you has the talent neccesary  
to master the art of the potion!"

Soon, the Potions'-Master was at the table of Naru and her partner:

Severus hummed to himself lightly. "The color is correct, as is the consistancy." Bending  
over the cauldron, Snape took a tiny sniff. "The fumes are not too heavy. In fsct? They just  
tickle! As they should! MacRandal! Tell me, truthfully, who measured these ingredients?"

"Miss Oosaka, Sir!" Andrea answered.

"Very well, then!" Severus rresponded. "Since Miss Oosaka measured the ingredients? She shall  
test them! You have read of what properly-brewed Polygiuse potion is supposed to do, Oosaka-chan?"

"Hai?" Naru answered slowly. "Transforming-potion? Disguise-potion? How do.. I.. test it?"

"Drink it, Miss Oosaka!" Snape responded. "But? Before you do? It maybe best to have a picture,  
in your mind, of who you wish to mimic!"

"Hai, Sensei!" Naru said. Then, she closed her eyes in concentration, and reached into her pouch.  
She, then, withdrew an alebaster crucible and a photo. She reached into the pouch, again, to gather  
a pair of tongs. She then handed the photo to Professor Snape:

"Best friend in Nippon! Hai! Almost aneue! I miss her."

"And the crucible, Oosaka-chan?" Snape asked, a memory striking him.

"Hiijiji's? I think?" Naru confessed. "Find in.. pouch? with tongs? Just now."

"Yes." Snape grinned. "Just as Akiyuki measured his sips. Taste, Oosaka Naru-chan!"

Naru then dipped the crucible into the cauldron and took a small bit of portion. Then, closing  
her eyes, she pictured the girl beside her in the photo, and remembered happier days. And, she  
whispered:

"Usagi.."

Naru then drank the potion!

Naru - felt - her body as it seemed to remold itself. She was, somehow, sure she had felt her  
body shrink a couple of inches, and she thought she had felt her hair grow almost to the floor.

Naru then opened her eyes and looked to see her teacher, wide-eyed, looking back at her!

"Did potion.. work?" Naru asked. She found herself trying to catch, in mid-question, a voice  
that did not sound like hers!

Severus Snape then pull a small mirror from a pouch inside his cloak:

"See for yourself, Oosaka-chan! See - watch - and marvel!"

With a tiny tremor in her hand, Naru took the offered-mirror. She then looked into it, and gasped:

"Usagi-aneue!"

Softly, Naru touched her face, to reassure herself that she wasn't hallucinating. After the self-  
inspection, she then looked up at the Potions-Master.

"How do.. I return.. to myself?" The your girl asked. "I cannot stay Usagi forever! There is only  
one Usagi-ane!"

"You can wait for the potion to wear-off, Oosaka." Snape said. "Or? Counter-act the potion with a  
second-sip."

Naru closed her eyes and concentrated on what she looked like before the tranformation, and took  
another small sip  
of poly-guise:

"Oosaka-Naru-chan." The witchling whispered.

Naru then took another look in Snape's mirror.

"Arigatounissai, Snape-Sensei!" Naru politely bowed her head.

"You are - quite - Welcomed, Oosaka-San!" Snape responded with a ghost of a smile.

"Interesting..." Draco mused from his position as Prefessor Snape's assistant. "Stories... from both  
mum and dad.  
I shall have to ask them of the stories. Later."

"Did you see her transformation?" A Gryffendor whispered excitedly to her partner. "She completely  
CHANGED! Even her voice! And the way she looked? I'm not into girls, but.. I might just want to snag her  
and shag her!"

"Oh, Constancia!" Her partner giggled. "Your so bad! I love you for it! I wonder why she wanted to  
return to her old-self so soon? I THINK I heard her say she was her friend?"

"She said there was only one, Euphemia Addison!" Constancia giggled to her schoolmate. "Maybe there's  
only supposed to be one?"

Euphemia sighed as she smiled. "Bleeding shame. Two of us, and only one of .. whoever-she-is!".

And, the duo giggled.

Naru just lowered her head and shook it slowly at hearing the murmurs, giggles, and snickers in the  
dungeoun.

"What is wrong, Oosaka-chan?" Andrea MacRandall looked worriedly at Naru.

"Magpies." Naru groaned, then giggled lighly.

"Do now worry, Oosaka." MacRandall smiled sympathetically. "They're just Gryffendors."

"Hai, Anderea-niisan." Naru sighed, then giggled lightly. "Gryffendo-baka. Baka, baka, baka!"

"You know now how MUCH I agree with you, Oosaka-Sama." Seveerus Snape hissed as he made it back to his  
desk. "Class is dismissed."

As she was getting ready for her next class, Naru stopped in front of the Potiom-Master's lecturn,  
ans looked at the teacher as if studying him.

"May I.. help you.. Oosaka-chan?" Snape asked.

"Are.. iyaa.. I think I know where to go?" Naru stood there a couple of seconds studying the face in  
front of her. "Have seen those eyes, before. Eye-sockets. Hai! Before we ever met. Doko..."

"Questions for another time. Oosaka." Severus smiled. "Your next class awaits."

As Naru made her way up the staircase to her next class - her next run-in with the magpies - she halted  
halfway-up the stairs:

"Leave this place... Oosaka Naru-chan." A sailor-suit with tanned-skin and green hair spoke.

"Sei-fuku?" Naru replied in measured-voice. "I.. do not recognize you, Sailorsenshi! Recognize uniform  
demo. Get out of my way before I am late. Go!"

"Leave this place... Oosaka Naru-chan." The green-haired woman repeated, not moving.

"I would leave, because of magpies and toads, sei-fuku!", Naru said. "Cannot demo."

"Cannot?" The green-headed woman asked. "Or.. WILL NOT?"

"Cannot." Naru confided. "I am here.. for a reason." Naru then looked up at the garnet-eyes of the  
woman. "I.. just wish.. I knew that reason?"

Garnet-eyes smiled, much like a cheshire-cat. "You shall learn that reason, soon enough. Oosaka  
Naru! Go! 'Care of Magickal Beasts'-class starts, soon! Go!"

Then, as Naru quickly left from the encounter, she did not fail to see her black opal flash with  
the color of garnet!

And, Naru sighed:

"One Senshi shown? Seven Senshi to appear."


	4. Naru no Slytherin 4

NARU-NO-SLYTHERIN: A Sailormoon-Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: Very few of the characters in this story are mine. The rights to characters in Sailormoon belong to their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rawling. The only ones that are mine are "Andrea MacRandall" and "Gruoch and Girric MacFergus".

Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, finds herself in a magical-school somewhere in Scotland! Her responce: "Why?"

Chapter 04: Meeting Spirits, Testing Spirits.

Naru could not help but feel a bit freer out in the open-air! Although she remembered the warning about the Forbidden  
Forest from Orientation, she could not help but feel friendlier-spirits, here! The aura came not only from the animals, she  
guessed, but - also - from the Half-Giant Teacher-Groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid.

It also helped that - to the surprise of many of Hogwrts' students (although, surprisingly, not to Hagrid) - Naru  
came to the class barefoot! She explained to the Alytherins and Gryffendors present that it was a better way to communicate  
with the Spirit of Hogwarts, the spirit of the land itself.

"'Ello, students!" The giant form (especially to Naru) boomed out in welcome. "Welcome t' day one of 'Care of Magickal  
Animals'! I'm yiur teacher, Rubeus 'Agrid, an' this is where yiu'll learn about the livin' wonders of the magickal world.  
This semester, WE are in for a real treat! A royal one, I'd say! A rare visitor from The East, though they 'ave been known  
to wander 'ere, occasionally. Turn to page 435 in yiur Beastealogy, an' yiu'll meet yiur subject to the semester! Now, this  
is the Kappah! It is said the firs' Kappah found there way to Europe with the Shaman o' the 'uns!"

After the half-giant continueded the introduction to the Kappah, Naru turned to page 435:

"Kappah.. kappah..."

Then, Naru looked up from her beastiary, and into the small pool in front of her:

"KAPPAH!"

In front of the young witchling, reaching no more than to her shin and knee, was a creature that looked like a strange  
combination of frog and turtle, with long webbed hind legs and short but nimble-looking webbed forelegs, a turtle's head and  
shell, and a strange, almost-dragon-like, tail!

"Bein' the water-sprites they are, Kappah 'ave been used t' protect from drownin' and t' protect from thirst. Conversely,  
they 'ave been known to cause drownin'! Being water-spirits, they ARE known f'r bein' tempermental!"

"We... are.. just.. careful...", Naru thought she heard a slow, methodical voice speaking to her, "in... who...  
we... put.. our... trust... in... yes..."

Naru opened her mouth to ask if anyone else had heard the slow-speaker, then, thinking better of it, closed her mouth!

"Arigatou... nisai... for... keeping... silence... descendent of... Oo.. sa.. kaaaa.. Aki.. yuki."

"You - knew - my hiijiji?" Naru whispered down to the small creature.

"Iyaa." The Kappah answered. "Jiisan... told meeee... taless... of... Mahau..tsukai... who.. went...  
to... Bri.. tan... nia... long... ago.. hai... yourrrr.. aurrrraaaaaaaa.. is... remi.. niscient.. of...  
ojisan's... pic... tures.. of.. Aki.. yuki... you... can.. not.. be... from... anyone.. else'.. egg.. yes..."

"Arigatou nisai, Kappah-Sama!" Naru smiled. "For remembering my family! Hai!"

"Searrrrch.. pouuuuch... Oooo.. sakaa.. sannnn..." The Kappah smiled like the Buddha. 'Hii.. jiji.. shaaaarrrred.. part..  
of.. himssssellllf.. toooo.. younnnng.. A.. ki.. yu.. ki... yessss scaaaalllle frommmm .. shellll... why.. Iiii.. goooo..  
wesssst... Fiinnnnd.. jisouuuu."

"Hai, Niisan!" Naru hissed and bowed sharply. "I will search!"

As class was ending, Naru reached into Akiyuki's pouch, the image of a shell-scale in her mind:

"Feel kappah. Smell kappah. Hear kappah. See kappah.."

The young witch suddenly felt s scale in her fingers and wrappped it safely in her hand. Then, wide-eyed, she  
fought not to squeal too loudly - and disturbe the instructor - as she pulled out her treasure and showed it to  
the kappah before her:

"Find kappah!"

"Hai.. friennnnd.. Oo.. sa.. kaaaa..." The kappah sniffed the scale. "Issss.. Hii.. jiji's... nowwww.. Iiii ..  
give.. youuuu.. one.. of.. minnnne..."

Slowly, a shell-scale worked its way - by itself - off the back of the kappah, and into Naru's hand, joining  
its elder.

And Naru placed both scales in the pouch.

"Beeee... safe.. Oo.. sa..ka... Sa.. maaaa... Goooo.. innnn.. peacccce..."

"Hai. Arigatounisai." Naru smiled. "Will see each other, again?"

"Weeee... shhhhaaallllllll." The kappah smiled, again.

After class, Naru and Andrea were walking back to the castle.

"Were you - talking - to your kappah, Naru-chan?" Andrea asked Naru.

"Only because it started to talk to me, first!" Naru nodded and smiled. "Hai."

"Did it know you, Oosaka-Sama?", Andrea asked, suddenly respectful of this girl who spirits seemed to converse  
with.

"His Ojiisan - 'Grandfather' - knew my hiijiiji - 'Great-grandfather'! Hai." Naru then sing-songed. "Recognized  
my aura from stories about hiijiji! Kukukuku."

After a quick mid-day meal, Naru raced-up to her dorm-room - then, raced down and out of the castle, broom over  
her shoulder.

"Hooch-Sensei! Hooch-Sensei-Hooch-Sensei!" Naru huffed as she raced along the grounds.

"HOOCH-SENSEI!"

"And, welcome to the Quiddich-grounds, Naru Oosaka!" The old witch smiled. "You are on-time for your first-class  
in flying! Out-of-breath, I see?"

"Hai." Naru panted. "Had to.. get my.. broom! Hai."

"And, why, pray tell the class," Hooch grinned, "was you broom still in your room?"

"I could not..", Naru explained as she sucked-in air, "afford to.. split attention.. between.. classes and broom! Hai."

"Good girl, Oosaka!" Hooch smiled. "Smart girl! Fifteen points for Slytherin!"

"Excuse me, Hooch-Sensei?" Naru dared to ask her teacher. "Why give us fifteen points?"

"Five points for remembering the bringing of your broom to class on the first day!" Hooch answered, trying not to giggle.  
"COMMON first-day mistake among first-years!"

"Five points. Hai." Naru pondered. "Why other ten points?"

"For figuring-out WHY you keep your broom in your dorm until you need it BEFORE I have to teach it." Hooch growled.  
"Class? Take notes, now! DESPITE what your elders MAY have told you over the years? BROOMS are sentient-beings! They  
are not only an appendage of ours? They are, all too often, SOME witches' and wizards' most-INTELLIGENT appendage!  
Ny the end of this class? We shall ALL know which is your smartest-member!" Hooch then gave an impish smile:

"Are you a flyer? Or a pedestrian?"

A minute later, Naru was standing at attention, trying to listen to Hooch' instructions AND the semi-combative spirit  
of her broom:

'Iyaa!' Naru tried to keep herself under control. 'Why are you acting like you want to KILL me, broomstick? It is  
because I am not western-witch?! Gomennisai. I am just jisou-no-sennin! I was only told to listen to spirits, NEVER told  
to conquer them. So? Why do you fear me, so, that you feel need to toss me into open-air?'

Naru then stretched out her mind - as she could - to join her brooom's sentience:

'I will not harm you. Iyaa. We are upposed to be friends, I feel?'

A minute later, Oosaka Naru was straddling her broom, and balancing herself as they rose above the quiddidge-field:

'Have NEVER felt like this, before!' Naru thought as she cruised around the field. 'Like bird.. or, like wind! Hai!"

Then, instinctively, Naru began to feel the air - the winds - around her:

"Into... traffic? I think?" Naru spoke, then looked cautiously to her sides and glanced in back of her. "Traffic almost  
as bad as in streets of Tokyo! Hai. Not ready to speed up, iyaa. If I move wrong? Injured by flying-broom! Ara..."

Oosaka Naru then closed her eyes, spread out her arms like the wings of a crane,and listened to her broom.

Then, she gracefully lifted her wrists and forearms:

"Arise."

Then, about fifteen feet above the other flyers, Naru linked with her broom - and sped-up!

"Welcome to the skies, Maru-chan!" Andrea McRandal giggled as she flew next to Naru. "Care to pick up the pace?"

Soom. two friends were laughing and playing tag as they flew around Hogwarts' quiddich-field.


	5. Naru no Slytherin 5

NARU-NO-SLYTHERIN: A Sailormoon-Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: Very few of the characters in this story are mine. The rights to characters in Sailormoon belong to their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rawling. The only ones that are mine are "Andrea MacRandall" and "Gruoch and Girric MacFergus".

Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, finds herself in a magical-school somewhere in Scotland! Her responce: "Why?"

Chapter 05: The Commission.

After the afternoon's classes, Naru found herself in the library. The History-of-the-Magickal-Arts  
Class, while a bit boring because of the lecturer, had caught Naru's attention. Especially after the teacher  
had started talking about the relationship between the Earth's mystics and the ancient Kingdom of The Moon!

The teacher was openly hostile toward the Moon and it magicks. ('Maybe, because of werewolves and  
other night-creatures?' Naru thought.) And, as the teacher was growing more belligerant to the Moon Kindgom,  
Naru found herself growing more.. protective of it?

'Demo.. why should I want to *protect* it so?'

Naru found herself after classes wondering the shelves of histories, searching for something... Something...  
Some THING! But, whatever this thing was- she was not quite sure!

Then, she found it! Or, rather, it found her!

As she wandered through the bookshelves, an old book fell directly in front of Naru's face.. and levitated  
softly to the floor! And, just as quietly, Naru picked up the heavy book, and carried it to a table. Once there,  
she started reading:

"'History of the Lunar Kingdom. With particular detail to the Regmun Serenitate VII and of the Lunar-Terran War.'  
By MacAirtair Raemus"... ara..

"'I write this tome to witness

What deeds done both fair and ill

All who read I will warn dire

danger of emnity still.

" Standing thousands years over,

Even past wizard's recall,

Caring sentinal Luna

Looking past hungry spectres.

" spirit-forging friendships fresh

Forgetting past hurts and scars

strings of family web-bound

Bring together chicks and curs."

As Naru read the verses, she was lulled into a deep-sleep:

dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-  
dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-dreamtime-

When she awoke, the library was darkened. At first, Naru though she had fallen asleep, much to her dread.

"Iyaa! Iiede! Iiede! Iiede! I CANNOT have slept through the rest of the DAY! Now, I have to *hunt* for class-work,  
again! Dano.. have to OUTWIT Fitch-hanyou! Iyaa!"

It was then that Naru noticed that, instead of her robe, she was in her nightgown and barefoot.

Then, slowly, she calmed herself down, and started walking to a shaft of moonlight streaming through an open window:

"Watch over her, Naru-san!" The moom seemed to whisper to the young sorceress. "Onegai."

endofdream-endofdream-endofdream-endofdream-endofdream-endofdream-endofdream-endofdream-endofdream-  
endofdream-endofdream-endofdream-endofdream-endofdream-endofdream-endofdream-endofdream-endofdream-

"Watch over who?" Naru asked upon waking.

'You know who.' The wind softly whispered.

"Who were you talking to, Slytherin?" Ginerva Weasley asked as she stared at the waking Naru.

"She was is a trance!" Hermione Granger seemed to spit out. "Being a Slytherin, she was probably communicating with a demon!"

"Iyaa, Granger-baka, it was no one you would know." Naru bent her head down and giggled, just in time to hear a gasp from the elder-Gryffendor. Then, in a sing-song bored  
tone of voice, Naru countered "Demo.. only novice would mistake sleep for trance! You are a fourth-year student, Granger-Sama? You have, obviously, wasted three years, here!  
So sad. Dano.. just for you to know, Weasley-chan, I do not know who I was talking to. Or, why. Yet. Will learn demo. Must learn. Sayonara!"

And the black-opal pendant around Naru's neck flashed, white and pink, as brilliant as a shooting star against a moonless night sky.

The afternoon had not gone well, for one reason or another, Naru thought. Besides the continued run-ins with the Baka-no-Malfoy and his two pet Rana, the rest of the  
Slytherin seemed to be getting to her! As of that moment, the only Slytherin Naru felt she could confide in was their Gaurdian, Professor Snape. And he could not be around  
every second of her life at Hogwarts! And, despite rumours to the contrary, Naru was quickly finding Slytherin wasn't the worst of the houses at Hogwarts!

There was, for example, Gryffendor!

"I think I will be ill." Naru whispered to herself.

Then, there was dinner. Or, there SHOULD have been dinner! And, there would have been.. if some unknown Bakayarou had not started a food-fight!

"At least, I was able to eat a little food," Naru muttered, "enough to let me finish studying tonight. Hai. Maybe I will try to get past Fitch-hanyou and his neko-youkai  
later tonight. Maybe."

Naru then yawned:

"I am sleepy! I.. *yawn!*.. will worry about eating at breakfast! Maybe, I shall stay.. home after Christmas..."

Naru was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow:

dreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtime  
dreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtimedreamtime

Naru was walking along the cliffs overlooking the sea that the school overlooked. It was a chilly October night, with the surf roaring below and winds cutting onshore,  
but she didn't mind. In fact, the icy winds felt strangely - comforting - and the waves sounded reassuring as the redhead looked up at the full moon.

"Somehow, even with the problems I have here with Malfoy-Rana, I still feel safe, here!" Naru spoke to the moon as if she spoke to a dear friend. "Dano.. I feel there  
is something I must do.. here! Demo.. what is it?"

"It is good that you feel you have something you should do, here, Naru-Sama!" A female voice answered from behind her.

endfofdreamtimeendfofdreamtimeendfofdreamtimeendfofdreamtimeendfofdreamtimeendfofdreamtimeendfofdreamtime  
endfofdreamtimeendfofdreamtimeendfofdreamtimeendfofdreamtimeendfofdreamtimeendfofdreamtimeendfofdreamtime

"For, there *is* something that you must do here!"

Naru awoke from her dream with a start, and stared at the foot of her bed.

A silvery ghost, in regal-clothing and odangos and streamers, stood with pleading eyes before Naru:

"You must watch over mesume! Onegai?"

"Your... daughter... your majesty?" Naru stammered. "Who?"

"Hai, Naru-Sama!" The Ghost smiled. "Mesume 1000 years ago! Serenity-no-Tsuki, then. Hai. Daughter of Serenity-no-Tsuki! Now? Daughter of Tsukino Ikuko, and your oldest-friend."

"I.. " Naru slowly saluted, remembering a time not many years past. "I.. will.. Hai. Serenity-Sama! Of course. Demo.. why would.. Usagi.. need.. to come here demo?"

"A thousand years ago, I made a terrible mistake." Serenity's ghost sighed. "Hai. The Moon Kingdom - the Silver Millenium - was dying, violently. Dano.. the Earth was our enemy.  
Demo, not all. Iyaa. Some would have fought by our side in dispersing the Darkness, had I asked. I did not. Hurt, and suspicious. Not trust magic of Earth. Made enemies, when we  
needed friends. Serenity-Baka. Now.. Usagi is forced into fixing what I broke. Hai. Demo..."

"Witches are still suspicious of the Moon." Naru finished the thought.

"Hai, still suspicious." The ghost agreed.

And the opal danced with streaks of pink and white, again!

"Who is that Naru-girl talking to?" Someone asked from down the girl's dorm.

"A ghost *I've* never seen before!" Came a reply.

"Do you think they *know* each other? What are they saying?"

"I really don't know! But, Professor Snape should know about this."

Breakfast and that morning's classes went easier than expected, if for no other reason than Malfoy and his two toadies were keeping a safe distance between themselves and Naru..  
for once! Crabbe, Naru did not doubt, was fearing Naru would serve him up, as promised, in a bento-box!

The girls of Slytherin, however, were keeping alive an under-current of whispers, much to Naru's distress. That undercurrent was only broken by the Potion's Master:

"Oosaka Naru-chan! You will meet me.. In *Master* Dumbledore's study.. after morning-classes are over."

"Hai, Sensei." Naru stood and bowed. Then she sat back down at her seat.

'What have I done?' Naru thought nervously. 'Who have I upset?'

Later, at mid-day, Naru sat in Dumbeldor's office with Snape:

"I am.. sure.. Miss Oosaka, you know why you are here with Professor Snape and myself?" Dumbledor said camly.

Naru nodded her head slowly.

Severus Snape gently patted Naru's shoulder to reassure her.

"It is because, Naru-chan," Dumbledor started, "of.. reports.. that Severus and I have gotten since yesterday. Miss McGonigall was told of an.. occurance.. in the library, yesterday,  
and..."

"Shimatte!" Naru hissed. "Gryffenda-no-BAKA!"

"I quite understand, Naru-chan!" Dumbledor chuckled. "It would not be the -first- time Miss Granger and Miss Weasley have jumped to the wrong conclusions. However.. given that..."

"Given that two of your dorm-mates reported you conversing with a spirit after you awoke from a dream, Naru-chan..." Snape responded.

"Kuso!" Naru whined. "How can I look after Hime, now? I WANT to HELP keep Hime SAFE! Want to help her, here. Now, mahautsukai become as hostile as SENSHI! Ohhhh..."

Snape chuckled. "That may indeed be the case, Naru-chan! But, from the tales that are told, here, I would wager more than a few crowns that the Senshiate would prove more the enemy  
than ANY of Hogwarts' students or teachers."

"Hai." Naru sighed. "Of that, I do not doubt. I do not know who they are.. demo.. I THINK I have met SOME of them, before! They manage to take my best friend from me. Demo..  
best friend MAY be their leader! Dano.. only meet HALF of Senshi. Other half too cold and distant to meet. Hai."

"Your first impressions were VERY truthful, Naru!" Dumbledor said, stroking his beard. "IF what I have heard is true! What I was told was mainly - whispered - memories. But.. if you have  
spoken to who I THINK you spoke to.. we will HAVE to deal with the Senshiate! For.. the Moon-Princess SHALL be coming here. Though, wherefor and why, I have no idea."

"Queen Serenity spoke of righting a wrong she herself allowed to occur!" Naru bowed. "She said that her mistrust of Earth-magic bred distrust, here. Dano.. musume must come here to  
make up for past deeds."

"In that case..", Dumbledor thought between a moment and an eternity, "the Hime will, indeed, need a guide! And, Hogwarts will -definitely- need an advocate!"

"Would you care for some tea, Miss Oosaka?" Dumbledor offered, "Maybe a lemondrop?"

"Arigatounisai!" Naru smiled in responce at the offer. "Thank you, very much!"

And, Snape looked - gaurdedly - at his new-Slytherin.

Naru took note of the look of her house' gaurdian as she picked up the offered candy.

'Be watchful of all offering, jisou!' Naru heard Akiyuki's aged voice floating in her head. 'Not all gifts are given by kind hearts.'

Responding to the warning she was sure only she heard, Naru took the lemondrop in one hand and stirred the tea-leaves in the bottom of the cup with the other.

As Naru enclosed the candy in her fist, she looked into the teacup:

Even to an untrained eye like hers, Naru saw the dregs form into the sketch of a roaring lion, and a serpent's tongue and fangs coming from the mouth!

And, again, she heard her great-grandfather's warning:

'Not all gifts come from kind hearts.'

Naru then - felt - an energy in the palm of her fist, as if - she was sure - something, or someone, were cleansing the lemondrop.

"Are you up to the challange, Oosaka-Sama?" Snape asked over a cup of coffee, offering another cup to reassure Naru she was not alone. "Of being the Advocate for Hogwarts?"

"I will have to be!" Naru bowed, accepting the cup from the Potions' Master. "For my friend's well-being! Hai."

After the metting, Naru walked briskly with Snape out of the Headmaster's Office:

"Arigatounisai, Snape-Sama," Maru leaned into the House-Head and whispered, "for offering coffee! Hai. After warning? And seeing lion's head? Was afraid to drink tea!"

"Warning?" Severus asked, "What warning?"

"Akiyuki-hijiijii's warning about accepting gifts?" Naru explained. "Right after you gave look to me!"

"You saw that, did you?" Snape chuckled softly. "You did not let it on that you saw me! Good, child! You are, indeed, proving to be Slytherin! I have little doubt  
Dumbledor was trying to gain a look into your head, at least. At most? He hoped to gain an ally."

"Being worlock tell you that?" Naru asked the Potions' Master.

"No." Severus sighed. "Knowing the old scarecrow for I long as I have has! I am a witch, Oosaka-chan, as was my mother. But? My father is a muggle-policeman, a detective!  
And, he has never trusted any words that came out of Dumbledor's mouth since the first day they met! My father thought the scarecrow was always busy hiding something. And,  
having met Oosaka Akiyuki, I have even less doubt that your great-grandfather is still warning his family about the inherant-dangers of Hogwarts! Well? We must part ways,  
for now, Naru-chan! Your next class awaits! You wouldn't happen to have Albus's lemondrop with you, do you? Iwish to know how desperate the old-scarecrow was. Even if  
Akiyuki worked to nullify the effects of the candy, traces of the scarecrow's majicks will still be on it."

The introductory-class to Herbology was quite interesting to Naru! 'Sprout-Sensei looks a bit like potato!' Naru thought, as she managed to swallow a giggle. 'Kino-chan  
would like her, I think! Greenhouse seems alive, even in harvest-time?'

"Oosaka?" A voice called out after class.

And McRandal growled-out a soft warning.

"I heard her, Andi-chan!" Naru whispered to her friend.

"Oosaka?" Hermoine Granger called out.

"We are not on friendly-terms, yet, Grieffendor." Naru addressed the young woman as calmly as she could. "'Oosaka-Sama', to you, for now! Now, What is your - queation -  
Ga-ranger-Sama?"

"Now, see here, Oosaka!" Hermoine answered Naru in a way that told everyone within listening-distance that she was getting mad. "I thought we could be friends!"

"Iyaa!" Naru responded to the Gryffendor. "You LISTEN, here, Granger-Sama! I TRY to be friends from first we meet on train! Hai. Even manage to forget Grieffendor jumping  
into middle of Slytherin - discussion! But! Will not forget - CANNOT forget - meeting in library with you and Weasel-chan! Thinking I was in TRANCE talking to DEMON?!"

Andrea, meanwhile, was trying not to laugh.

"So I've been told," HHermoine flinched. "by yourself, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonigall. I'm - sorry about that. But, it did look..."

"To untrained-eye, hai! It looks like trance. Expect that from Weasel! Not from 'Smartest Witch of our age'! MaGoniga-Sensei speak to you?" Naru then asked. "When? Did not  
think she openly reprimanded her house?"

"She called to me in Tranformations' Class." Hermoine moped. "Said I should think hard about apologizing. Then she threatened to turn me into a donkey in front of the class."

Andrea MacRandall, at this point, was bent-over like a razor!

"Granger-Sama act like donkey!" Naru said. "Iiede. Worse than donkey! All because of Weasel-baka!"

"Now, see here, Miss Oosaka!" Hermoine was starting to lose her temper, again.

"Loyalty is a VERY-commendable attribute, Gramger-Sama!" Naru comtinued. "Even among Slytherin! Hai. Be careful of who you give loyalty demo! Some do not deserve it, iyaa.  
Will only pull you down and grind you like mill-stone! Be circumspect of such 'friends'! Hai.. especially, friends named 'Weasley'."

Hermoine stepped back as if avoiding a snakebite!

"You take back what you.." Hermoine said, threateningly.

"Have best-friend, back in Nippon!" Naru continued teaching Hermoine. "Has other friends demo! Friends of friend bring her down, I think, like Weasels. See Weasels do not  
bring you down! Hard-headed? Hai! Heart too good to be brought down by weaseld ano magpies demo! Come! You ano Harry-kun make good-team! Next class awaits!"

"By the way, Oosaka-Sama!" Hermoine bowed in respect for the girl before her. "I heard you had a conversation before last period begam with someone in the hall?"

"Word travels fast. Hai." Maru sighed. "Hope you mever meet her, Gramger-chan! I have never met her! Know of her demo! One of 'friends' of friend I told you of! 'Friend'  
reminds me of ningyoutsukai. Of puppetteer. ALWAYS in back of curtain! Supposedly 'Sentry' or "Prophetess'! If so? Bad sentry, worse prophetess damo! Hear she never tells  
friend all she need to know."

Hermoine's eyes went wide in shock. Then, she lowered her head.

"You are right, Oosaka-Sama. I.. have met such sentries. Such prophets."

"Be careful, Ga-ranger-chan! Let such sentries ambush only themselves!" Naru smiled warmly as she offered her hand. "Watashi-wa 'Naru' dano! 'Oosaka-Sama' is Okaasan! Dano.  
"Please, tell MaGonig-Sensei I need to see her after class? Will not see her the rest of today. Have no reasom to make visit to Gryffedoro-house. Not yet"

That evening, after dinner, Maru and Andrea entered the girls' dorm. Ichimatsu sat at Naru's desk on top of a note:

"A missive came for you, Mistriss!" The rat squeaked and bowed to Naru. It was delivered by owl, and is protected by enchantment! It is, I think, important!"

"Thumbprint over was-seal! Is important, hai!" Naru bowed. "Arigaatounisai, Ichimatsu-Sama!"

"You can speak rat, Naru-chan?"

"Hai! Andi-chan!" Naru smiled. "How we find each other in petshop! Ara. Message need privacy! You, MacaRanal Andarea-Sama, I can trust! Not sure of anyone  
else demo. Not yet."

"I quite understand, Oosaka Naru-Sama!" Andrea bowed respectfully. "Ever the other Slytherin-girls are talking gaurdedly about the ghost you were talking to early this  
morning!"

"Magpies!" Naru sighed. "Reason I need privacy to examine letter."

"Understood, Oosaka-Sama." Andrea grinned as she drew forth her wand. "Silencia!"

The noice of the dormroom grew quieter, than stilled.

"There you are, Naru!" Andrea smiled. "Those outside the bell-spell can hear us as well as we can hear them!"

"Arigatou, Andi-chan!" Naru whispered. "Now, let us see who wrote me, and why? 'Who' feels like Snape-Sempai!" She then opened the seal.

"It IS Snape's writing." Andrea observed.

They each read the letter..

Miss Oosaka:

I have analysed the lemondrop you were offered today by the Headmester. As suspected, the candy, although nullified by a charm-of-protection, was infused by a spell  
that would have open your mind to the spellcaster! I was not able to examine the contents of the teacup, but? I doubt, very little, that it's contents held a sencondary-  
spell, to slip past your abilities to counter-act the first spell. I would advise you to tread, and speakm carefully, from this point onward.

Severus Snape.

"'A lemondrop'?" Andrea breathed out. "And, what was this about a teacup?"

"Tea leaves settled in teacup! Hai." Naru explained. "Formed sketch of lion's head, with fangs and tongue of snake! Not fortune-teller, but, even I felt strange! As if  
warned!"

"Lion's head sounds like a Gryffendor!" Andrea growled. "An', the Headmaster has a love-affair with lemondrops! The McRandalls have always been Slytherins, but? Even  
mum and dad knew how much of a bleedin' screwball our current Headmaster is! He's gotten into a few heads, before! And, the results are never known to be pleasant! I don't  
trust the bleeder! From now on, Oosaka, you have a bodygaurd!"

Despite the seriousness of her current-situation, Naru could not help but smile and giggle! Usagi would definitely like the Scotswoman next to her!

The next day, after lunch, Naru and Andrea went to the office of Minerva McGonigall, Professor of Tranfornations.

"Hello, Miss Oosaka! Hello, Miss McRandall!" McGonigall announced in her Scots-brogue. "Miss Granger said you wished to speak to me, Miss Oosaka? Is it about your  
classes?"

"Iyaa, Sensei!" Naru answered the grey-haired witch. "It is.. not Trnsformationsm or? Any student in them! It is something.. more troubling! Two days ago, I had a ..  
meeeting .. with Dunbadoro-Sensei ano Snape-Sensei!"

"I.. was.. warned of that, yes." Minerva said in a faltering voice, "By Professor Snape, himself. He said you may have some fears about what he was able to find  
out."

"Hai." Naru nodded. "Headmaster offered me lemondrop. Then, I hear hiijiji's voice in my head! Warn me of accepting gifts! Hai. Then, I see warning in cup of tea!  
Outline of roaring-lion, with fangs and snake-tongue! Have not been trained as seer, but picture did moy look good! Iie."

"No, no," Minerva whispered, "it would not. What.. what did Severus.. what did Professor Snape find out?"

"Examined lemondrop." Naru answered. "Find spell and potion in candy! Was not able to examine tea or cup demo. Said potion allowed spell-caster to see into my mind

"Oh! Did you eat or drink any of the taints?" McGonigall asked.

"Iyaa!" Nsru answered assuredly. "Why would Dumbadoro drug me in that way demo?"

"Well..?" Miinerva began to fidget. "I'm not sure. But, I'm sure he had his reasons? I mean.. he is Albus?"

"And, we have ALL heard about 'The Greatest Wizard Since Merlin'!" Andrea McRandall growled. "Even my parents knew of his love-affair with secrets! And, they are  
Slytherin!"

"Now, see here, Miss MacRandall!" McGonigall puffed up. "I know our houses have our differences! But, that is no reason to impune a wizard of such a SOLID reputation!"

"Wrong word, Professor!" Andrea snapped back. "The correct word is 'sordid'. Amd, WHAT are the rules concerning the uses of students at Hogwarts? As far as soldiers  
and spies?"

"No students shall be use as soldiers or spies before the fourth-year of attendence." McGonigall answered in a submissive-voice.

"And...?" Andrea continued.

"And, no students shall be coerced, by spell or potion, at all." McGonigall admitted.

"I'm just a first-year, true, Miss McGonigall." Adrea smiled. "But? M' parents warned me true of Hogwarts an' its ways!"

"Albus is just concerned for your sakes, is all, I'm sure!" Minerva said emphatically. "Slytherin is a fine house, but has produced.."

"I have read of who House-Slytherin has produced! Have heard dano!" Maru sing-songed in a bored-tone of voice. "Hear from koinu-no-Malfoy, koinu-no-Crabbe, koinu-mo-Goyle  
dano! Many times! Crabbe lucky he is not still part of wall or in self-induced coma. Hai. For now? For their protection? Try to avoid koinu-no-Malfoy and pet rana!" She then  
faced McGonigall, directly:

"Understand you are old-friend of Dumbadoro-Sama! Understand bond-of-friendship dano! Dumbadoro-Sama plays dangerous game of Control demo! Dumbadoro-Sama become Dumbadoro-  
baka! Puppetteer can become puppet, very quickly! And, once puppet's usefulness is finished? Strings are CUT! and puppet could be BURNED! Hai! Make sure Headmaster realizes  
that."


	6. Naru no Slytherin 6

NARU-NO-SLYTHERIN: A Sailormoon-Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: Very few of the characters in this story are mine. The rights to characters in Sailormoon belong to their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rawling. The only ones that are mine are "Andrea MacRandall" and "Gruoch and Girric MacFergus".

Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, finds herself in a magical-school somewhere in Scotland! Her responce: "Why?"

Chapter 06: Wolf-bait? Since when?

As the days neared to Halloween, and Naru and Andrea talked about classes heading back to Slytherin-hall,  
Naru started glancing mervously around she and her friend.

"I.. think.. we are being followed, Andi-chan!" Naru whispered. "I.. do not know why, or, by who? Suggest..  
we speed up, but carefully! Hai."

Soon, Naru heard a low growl coming from in back of them.

"Thst sounds," Andrea said in a trembling voice, "Like a wolf!"

"Ookami?" Naru grew alert. "Ookami doko?"

"Behind you - Oo-sa-kaaaa."

Naru slowly turned to face the manacing voice, and stare it down.

"You know of me, Ookami?"

"I have heard of you, Oosaka, yessss." The werewolf said. "Hogwarts' new 'advocate'! Yessss, the spirits have  
been .. very .. chatty."

Naru sighed. "Magpies."

"Watch out, Naru-chan!" Andrea whispered fearfully. "He is Fenrir Greyback! The most-feared werewolf in Britian!"

"I know of you, too, MacRandal!" Fenrir growled manacingly. "I.. remember.. your family. Once Hogwarts' Advocate  
is MY Advocate, my PACK shall RECLAIM you!"

Andrea then stood as still as a statue and Fenrir advanced towards Naru, and breathed.

"Inuoyei! Osawari!" Naru commanded as her eyes reflected an early-rising moon. "If I understood what you just said?  
You would turn me and Andi-chan into Ookami! Because of Hogwarts? What did Hogwarts ever do to you? What did Macaranal-  
tachi ever do to you? Iiede! Do not answer that. List of grievences probably too long! Just.. know.. this."

Naru started to glow as silver as the moon shining over the Highlands.

"As of now? Hunting-Season is OVER!"

"Who... ARE YOU.. bitch-child?" Fenrir backed-up and whimpered. "You glow and speak as one of the Moon! One whome we  
night-creatures MUST obey!"

Andrea MacRandal looked at her companion with a sudden bewilderment. And? Some fear.

"I am Ningen, a child of earth!" Naru answered the werewolf. "But? I am protected by the Moon. For reason unknnown,  
for now. Hai! Now, werewolf, GO! We shall meet, again."

And, Fenrir Greyback backed-up, turned, ran, and disappeared.

Naru retumed to her normal-color, then turned to Andrea:

"Come, Andi-chan! Come. Wish to make it inside castle before more night-creatures come to say 'hello'!"

"Ah.. yes!" Andrea answered. "Coming!"

Naru then caught sight of something, as she turned toward the castle-entrance. A young girl, in a sailor-suite from  
back home, trimmed in purple? And, did she see the child hold a pole-weapon?

Then, the child, like a mirage, was gone!

After supper - a suprisingly-silent affair, although both Naru and Adrea heard excited-whispers about the appearence  
of the notorious Fenrir Greyback on the grounds of Hogwarts - Naru tried to finish some of her homework in the Slytherin  
Common-room, but found the silence in the room surprisingly, frustratingly, deafening!

Not being able to get any work done in the common-room, Naru retreated to the isolation (she hoped) of the girls'  
dorm-room. However? Even there, Naru was rewarded with the same stony-silence, along with stares and finger-pointing.

"Nani-yo?" Naru asked Gruoch McFergus, hoping for an honest-answer, even if it wasn't that friendly. "Am I becoming  
Kappah?"

"A KAPPAH?!" McFergus jumped! "No. No, your.. No, Mistress! It's.. it's.."

"What is it, Gruoch-Sama?" Naru asked the girl, getting just a little agitated and fighting an urge to shake the poor  
child!

"It's just.. it's just.. just.." Gruoch started to hyperventilate! "Och, forgive me, Mistriss! I MUST beg yuir pardon..  
but? Forgive me?"

The next thing Naru saw was the barefoot figure of Gruoch McFergus running from her and to the bathroom. Then, Naru  
heard a violent retch!

Frustrated now, almost beyond reason, Naru raced out of the dorm-room and into the hall!

"Ooasaka-chan? What's wrong?" Andrea McRandal called out worriedly. "Oosaka? Oosaka?" Andrea then reached to gently  
touch her shoulder:

"Naru?"

Now, it was Naru's time to jump! Leaping straight up, she pirouetted and landed to face McRandal.

"Meow?" Andrea grinned. "Are you alright, Naru-chan?"

"You.. are speaking.. to me, McRandal-Sama?" Naru squeaked.

"I think so!" Adrea smiled. "I hope so! That's what I'm tryin' t' do?"

"Gomen, Andi-chan!" Naru bowed. "Gomen nisai! It.. is just..."

"The magpies have stopped chatterin'?" Andrea asked with a sad smile.

"Hai." Naru nodded slowly. "Silence drives me crazy demo! Kowaii!"

"Sorry about that, Naru!" Andrea grimaced a little. "Been getting that, too, I have! Almost as soon as dinner started in the  
Great Hall. Whisperin', they were. About Greyback. An' us."

"Magpies, Magpies, itai!" Naru whined. "I need to talk to someone! I need to do homework! I need fresh air! I really need to  
stop hearing Gruoch-chan call me 'Mistress'! Hai."

"Well, Oosaka?" Andrea grinned. "Ye got me, an' ye got th' roof! An' when did McFergus start callin' you 'Mistress'?"

Soon, two young witches were on the roof of Slytherin-Hall.

"Luminos!" Naru said as she raised her wand.

"Luminos!" Andrea repeated.

And, they started studying.

"Now, Miss Oosaka!" Andrea spoke to Naru after theeir study-session was over. "When did ye first notice tha' Miss McFergus was  
startin' to call ye 'Mistress'?"

"Just tonight, when I got to the dorm-room!" Naru answered her friend. "But, that is not my title! Is not my title! Has never  
been title! I think. Will NEVER be title! Iyaa! Why would Gruoch use title?"

"Three reasons, I think!" Andrea tried to explain to Naru. "One? Ye've been seen conversing with a ghost, an' a royal one, if  
I've heard the stories right."

Naru began to whimper. This was started to sound bad. Caught with a ghost.

"Two? Even I've heard ye speak to a kappah, said tae be a royal-visitor."

Naru started to Whine softly. No, this was not sounding good at all.

"Three? And, I was with ye with this!" Andrea answered. "Ye COMMANDED a werewolf nae to hunt! And, in his own huntin'-ground!"

Naru sat, stunned into silence! This was... well? Not the best of news.

"So?" Naru finally spoke, her voice low. "Wear brand of 'Gaijin', now? Outsider?"

"Well?' Sndrea smiled and shrugged, "We've never had that many shaman pass through Hogwarts, sae I've been told! An', tis what  
ye sound as if ye discend from!"

"Hai. It sounds to me as it is as you guess. What about Grouch-chan?"

"McFergus is a different-animal. Literally." Andrea sighed. "Gossip in the school is that Girric and Gruoch were attacked, as  
children, by werewolves. Or, tha' one o' their parents were."

"Magpies. Magpies!" Naru softly sighed as she massaged her tempels.

"I'm beginnin' to agree with ye, Naru-Sama!" Andrea sighed. "Fortunately, for the MacRandals, none of the gossip seems tae be  
comin' from Slytherin-House! We try to watch over our own! We do."

"That.. is good. Hai." Naru said, a far-off look in her eyes. "I have.. heard.. ookami are feared, here! How are ookami in  
magical-school?"

"The McFergus have been Slytherin for ages!" Andreaa answered. "For as long as the McRandals! ANYWAY! Naru-Sama! When ye Commanded  
Greyback tae heel? Ye showed yuirself t' be the Tamer o' the weres! Even if b' proxy! Who was the ghost ye were talkin' to?"

"Too many know of her!" Naru sighed. "Harder to keep promise to keep musume safe! Hard to keep friend safe!"

"Ye knew the ghost?" Andrea asked Naru.

"Iie. No." Naru answered, shaking her head. "Know musume demo. Best friend!"

"I'd love ta meet her, then, Oosaka Naru!" Andrea smiled. "So would the McFerguses, I am sure!"

"Hai!" Naru chirped. "Come! Let us get back to magpies!"

The next morning, Professor McGonigall called Naru out ss class was letting out:

"Oosaka Naru-chan! I wish to talk to you, and Lady MacRandal, at lunch, today! In my office."

"Aye, an' I wonder who we've pissed off?" Andrea whispered.

"We will be in attendence, MaGoniga-Sensei!" Naru bowed.

After morning-classes were finished, Naru and Andrea - followed by Gruoch and Girric MacFergus - went dutifully to the office of  
Professor Minerva McGonigall, Assistant-Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Well. An' here we are!" Andrea whispered to Naru. "An', the truth? I'd STILL like t' know who we pissed off!"

"So-ho-hoo!?" An owl seemed to hoot from her perch on the back of the assistant-headmistress' chair. "The whispers seem to be true!  
A girl-child has subdued the wolves!"

As McRandal and the McFerguses stepped back. in fear and respect of the familiar voice, Naru stood herr ground:

"I did not subdue ALL Ookami! Only ONE ookami! THAT Ookami still ALIVE dano!"

"Alive, but ... still subdied!" The owl spoke as she transformed to Minerva McGonigall. "And? For your enlighterment, Miss McRandal?  
Neither Oosaks-chan, nor yourself, have pissed anyone off! At least, not myself! Although, indeed, the whole of Hogwarts is abuzz with  
new of ghosts and wolves! And, a report of a green-haired member of the Senshiate! You sre called in here because you seem to be Ms.  
Oosaka's protector."

"Magpies!" Naru whimpered.

"Unfortunately, ?" McGonigall sighed, "that is true! Would anyone care for lunch?"

After the small party was seated and fed, Minerva turned to Naru:

"Ms. Oosaka? Naru-chan? I seem to owe you, and Ms. McRandal, as apology! As you said, Albus Dumbledor is an old friemd. And? I..  
let my friendship.. blind me to many aspects of the man I find .. questionable! And? I am .. fimding .. that same trait in a FEW of my  
charges. Ms. Ooska? I am glad that I was able to talk Ms. Granger into talking to you, again! You are that best thing that could have  
happened to the girl! And? I wonder if you can help another of my students, a Mr. Harold James Potter?"

"Ara.. Harry-kun? I might be able to help!" Naaru nodded. "Weasels? Lost cause, I am agfraid!"

"You've noticed that, too, Oosaka-shan?" Minerva chuckled sadly.


	7. Naru no Slytherin 7

NARU-NO-SLYTHERIN: A Sailormoon-Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: Very few of the characters in this story are mine. The rights to characters in Sailormoon belong to their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rawling. The only ones that are mine are "Andrea MacRandall" and "Gruoch and Girric MacFergus".

Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, finds herself in a magical-school somewhere in Scotland! Her responce: "Why?"

Chapter 07: Conferences. Part 1.

The start of the next week found Naru in the Great Hall, getting ready for breakfast and her first two classes.

As she was about to start reading through the next chapter of her Potion's Manual, an owl landed opposite her plate and mug of pumpkin-juice!

"Nani-yo?!" Naru looked at the owl. "Ara.. color and symbol on band.. Office of Medi-Witch?"

Naru then removed the envelope from the owl's pouch:

"By the hand of Madame Poppy Pomfrey, Head Medi-witch of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
affiliated with St. Mungo's of London.

"To Oosaka Naru-chan.

"You presence is requested, along with Mssr. Severus Snape, Master of Potions, at the earliest possible time, at the medical-wing of Hogwarts'  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has come to our attention that magicks not normally associated with Hogwarts appear to be gravitating  
around you, and we wish to determine if these magicks will be a threat to your health or not.

"Signed, Poppy Pomfrey, M.D., St. Mungo's."

"School-Nurse wishes to see me? Snape-Sensei dano? Why?"

After quickly foinishing her breakfast, Naru then went to the high-table to see Minerva McGonigall:

"Magoniga-Sensei? I have a question?"

"And, what is the question, Miss Oosaka?" The Transformations-teacher and Assistant-Headmaster asked in reply.

"I have letter from Nurse Pomfrey! Hai." Naru replied. "Here is letter. Hai."

Minerva McGonigall read the letter. "Oh!"

"Do I have permission to go see Pomfrey-Sensei?" Naru asked. "I will make up class as soon as possible! Hai!"

"You may, Oosaka-chan! This must be urgent for Poppy to send this missive!"

"Hai, Magoniga-Sensei!" Naru bowed. "How may I get messege to Snape-Sama dano?" She asked as she raised her head.

"I am sure Professor Snape has already received the messege", Minerva smiled, "and will be awaiting you with Nurse Pomfrey! Now, go, child!"

As soon as the classes were starting, Naru found herself in the medical-wing with Poppy Pomfrey and Severus  
Snape.

"Ah!" Poppy Pomfrey smiled "Naru Oosaka! Please, come in." The medi-witch then pointed her wand to a parchment  
and quill. "Scripturos!"

"Why am I here, Nurse Pomfrey?" Naru asked, a bit perplexed. "Am I ill? I do not feel ill! Will I be ill?"

"Calm down, Miss Oosaka!" The medi-witch smiled. "There is no reason to worry yourself sick. No. It is just -  
a precaution!"

" A... 'Precaution'?" Naru responded. "Why? What for?"

"It is because," Madame Pomfrey searched for the correct wording, "of you.. reaction.. to last evening's  
werewolf-attack."

"Wonder why I was not made ookami? Why Greyback-Sama back away?" Naru inquired.

"Hai, Oosaka-chan!" Snape said in a solemn tone. "Such nehavior.. is RARE.. among wolfpacks! Especially, in  
Greyback's pack! They consider Hogwarts' their PERSONAL 'hunting-ground'."

"Hai." Naru answered her inquisitor. "Thought of asking Ookami what Mahautsukai had ever done to him! Then  
thought against it! Hai. List would, probably. be too long! Remember hearing what wiches think of wolves."

"Amazing.. clarity.. from a novice-witchling!" Pomfrey observed. "Especially, for one not raised in a witch'  
household."

"Hiijiji was senin." Naru told the medi-witch simply. "Maybe - line-of-inheritence? Also, hiijiji talk to me  
at times. Hai."

"That MIGHT be part of it?" Pomfrey guessed. "Different schools, different cultures, DO view the same spirits  
differntly. BUT! That does not explain why an outlaw like Fenrir Greyback demured to you so quickly."

"That is why I am here, Poppy!" Snape answered. "We - Albus and I - have had discussions on a possibly-related  
matter with Miss Oosaka, before."

"About the reported-ghost?" The nurse asked. "I have been .. warned of the ghost .. by other students."

"Iyaa." Naru lowered her shoulders and moped. "Magpies."

"Well, in their defence, Miss Oosaka.." Powfrey smiled, trying to lift Naru's spirits.

"What defence, Poppy?" Snape growled.

"Oh, hush, Severus!" Poppy admonished her fellow-Slytherin. "Anyway, as I was TRYING to say, Miss Oosaka,  
no one has ever reported this particular ghost at Hogwarts in the lifetime of even the oldest witch, here!"

"Last time ghost was here was when she was living, she explained to me. Hai." Naru remembered her dream.  
"Over one-thousand years ago. Asked me to watch-over her daughter while here at Hogwarts'."

"You KNOW her daughter?" Pomfrey asked Naru.

"Hai." Naru answered. "I think so! Have for long time!"

"That may explain Greyback's reaction to you, Naru-chan!" Snape smiled. "Would you be - adverse - to being  
given Verisitas?"

"Magickal truth-serum?" Naru asked her House-head. "Why? Am I on trial?"

"No, Naru-chan!" Snape reassured her. "It is just- ? Veritas will work against any sub-concious blocks we  
put up, so that what is said is as truthful an account as the teller can give."

"Hai." Naru then sat up. "How is veritas administered?"

"Three drops on the tongue, Miss Oosaka!" Pomfrey responded. "It's quite painless!"

With that said, Severus measured out the veritas and dropped it on Naru's tongue.

"Now for a couple of Test-questions!" Snape stated. "What is your birth-name?"

"Oosaka Naru!" The young girl answered. "Family-name, 'Oosaka'."

"And, when were you born, Miss Oosaka, and where?"

"1982," Naru aswered. 'Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan.'

"Good. Good." Severus Snape smiled. "Now, Miss Oosaka. We have heard that you held-back an attack by the werewolf,  
Fenrir Greyback. Is thia true?"

"Hai." Naru answered.

"And, how did this happen?" Snape asked.

"Greyback said he would turn me and Andi-chan - MacaRanal Anderea-cham - into Ookami! Could not let that happen.  
Iyaa. Feel strange glow over ne. Hogwarts look like washed in moonlight. No moon demo. Cloudy night. Tell Greyback  
hunting mahautsukai at Hogwarts is no longer allowed. He obeyed like, as he said, I was of the moon."

"How can this be?" Pomfrey asked. "You are not of the Lunarian-race, are you, Miss Oosaka?"

"I do not think so, Iie." Naru concurred. "Never heard of lunarian-blood in family-legends."

"A question along this line, Naru-chan?" Snape asked. "From the discussion you've had with Albus Dumbledor and myself!  
Have you ever met a Lunarian?"

"Hai, Sensei!" Naru perked up and smiled. "I.. think I have! Queen Serenity of Luna says I have! Best Friend in the  
world! Hai."

"And, how long has this friendship been?" Snape asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"Since I was five!" Nsru answered, still smiling. "Hai. Still friends. even though new friends come in her life. I make  
room. Hai. Room for Sailorsenshi." Her smile then disappeared. "Even when Senshi take friend away from me."

Pomfrey gasped at this revelation:

"You - know - the legendary Senshi?"

"Some of them!" Naru answered the Medi-Witch. "Hai. Never told, until now."

"Thank you for your answers, Miss Oosaka." Snape concluded the questioning. "I do ask one more thing! May I take a bit of  
your blood? For examination?"

"Hai, Sensei!" Naru agreed.

Afterwards, with three drops of Naru's blood and the proper-potions and incantation, Severus Snape seemed to have the answer  
to Promfrey's - and his - question.

"Oosaka Naru was born a full-blooded Terran Shamaness! Her bloodline, and powers, are clearly traceable to Oosaka Akiyumi!"  
Snape said as he studied Naru's blood. "And? She has been closely-gaurded by Lunarian-magic since the age of five! That was  
discovered by a silver sheen to her blood. Also?"

Severus then turned to Naru:

"It appears, Oosaka Naru-Sama, that an adoption-spell has been placed on your person, recently. The Adoptor.. is Royal-Lunarian."

"Royal.. Lunarian?" Naru took a gulp of air. "Queen Sereniti.. adopted me? Why?"

"You said, Oosaka Naru, in Potions' Class," Snape smiled reassuringly, "that you felt that the Princess was like a sister to you!  
Well? Queen Serenity MAY have decided to formalize that bond!"

"Hai." Naru whispered. "Arigatounisai, Sereniti-kaasan!"

"Pomfrey-Sensei?" Naru asked Poppy. "What will happen to notes?" She gestered to the sheets of parchment and the quill.

"Oh?" Poppy chuckled. "Gomennisai, Oosaka-Sama! Goshinpainaku! Thos will go into your medical-file! None shall see them outside  
this chmber! And? If you wish? The note may leave with you, when you graduate, if you so wish it!"

"Arigatounisai. Pofrey-Sensei! Snape-Sensei!" Naru thought a moment than asked the Medi-Witch:

"Pomfrey-sensei? What I ask next will be intrusive. May I see files on MacFergus twins demo? After I talked to Ookami, Grouch-chan  
started calling me 'Mistress'! MacRandal-chan explained the why of it to me! Hai. MacFerguses are Ookami? Gruoch seems to be ..  
'imprinting'? on me. Hai. If that IS happening, I wish to be best aneue I can be! Need to know much dano! Will need to know who else  
watches them! Hai!"

"Certainly inquisite! And? With perpose and ambition!" Snape grinned. "Little wonder you were sorted into Slytherin! I am the one  
who watches over Gruoch and Girric! I have since they were born. You have kept secrets, before! And? You shall keep them, in the  
future, I am sure! Poppy? Naru-Sama may read the files on Gruoch and Girric. AND, on Andrea MacRandal, also! Be here warned,  
Oosaka-Sama! Reading these will make meeting Fenrir Greyback, again, a certainty! Would you care for some coffee?"

"Arigatounisai, Snape-Sensei!" Naru took the offered-coffee as she read from the files as Poppy Pomfrey offered some chocolate.


	8. Naru no Slytherin 8

NARU-NO-SLYTHERIN: A Sailormoon-Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: Very few of the characters in this story are mine. The rights to characters in Sailormoon belong to their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rawling. The only ones that are mine are "Andrea MacRandall" and "Gruoch and Girric MacFergus".

Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, finds herself in a magical-school somewhere in Scotland! Her responce: "Why?"

Chapter 08: Conferences. Part 2.

The week seemed to end well for Oosaka, even with the magpies gossiping about the "Dark and dangerous" student from Japan!  
Unknown? Just because hardly anyone bothered to try to get to know her outside of Slytherin-house! "Dark-and-Dangerous"?  
Naru had to giggle at that! She had, not once, felt the need - or even the want - to learn a Dark-Curse! Of course? No one  
had dared to threaten her friends, yet!

Well? Greyback had "threatened" them, in a way. But? Not with death!

House-Slytherin? Even though a few magpies had come to roost in her house? They were not that many! In fact? Most of her  
house seemed strangely-protective of her!

It seemed that what she had been learning of her house for the past weeks was true:

The cunning-and-ambitious House of Slytherin was also the most-jealous and protective of its sources - its "springs" - of  
magic!

Naru was pondering the subject as she made her way to "Care of Magical-Animals".

"'Ello, students!" The voice of Rubeus Hagrid seemed to thunder over the clearing. "Today, before you go to check on your  
kappahs, we at 'ogwarts 'ave a special treat for you today! The current 'erd of COLTS an' fillies from the Unicorns in  
the Forbidden Forest 'ave come to save ''ello'! If you will turn to page 1092 in your Beastiaries, an' look under  
'Unicorn'..."

Eager to read up on her new guests, Naru looked up "Unicorn":

"'Unicorn'.. 'Unicorn'.. Ara... "UNICORN'! Horse-creatures of woodland and forests. Explains home in Forbidden Forest, hai.  
Gentleness extends to an adversion to things masculine. Intersting. So afraid of masculine-traits they shy away from.. Nani-yo?  
Kowaii! Shy away from non-virgins ?! Hm.. maybe being.. is sign of possession? Kowaii! Unicorms being within touch of woman  
is guarantee of virginity? VERY interesting! Good 'need-to-know'. Wonder if there are exceptions demo?

"Nani-yo? 'Killing a unicorn and drinking its blood is a crime punishable by DEATH'? If killer is found alive? Who would do that?  
'Killing a unicorn is seen as taking of innocent blood. Drinking of a unicorn's blood is confirmation of a dark-witch or -wizard.'  
Innteresting. Wonder if unicorns get along with ookami?"

As if on cue, a line of four unicorns veered off the small herd of animals and headed streight for Naru, Andrea, and the  
McFergus-twins! Naru looked up at the sound of pounding hooves.

"INCOMING!" Naru half-cried and half-giggled!

Soon, Naru, Andrea, Gruoch, and Girric were being nuzzled by four whinnying, neighing, playful unicorns.

"I guess.. worries of unicorns and... ookami.. have been.. been.. answered?" Naru sppoke between squeals of laughter.

Then, she got poked.

"Nani-YO?!" Naru exclaimed, eyes wide. "Wait! Wish to stay virgin a little while...!"

Suddenly, Oosaka Naru was flipped end-over-end down the unicorn's neck and back!

"Nani-yo?!" Naru breathed in.

"Hold on, Oosaka-Mistress!" Gruoch said from the back of her unicorn. "I think they wish to race?"

In an instant, it seemed to Naru, four unicorns were racing around the clearing with amazing speed!

After interacting with the unicorns, Naru spent time watching over her kappah:

"Soooo, Oo-sa-ka-chan!" The Kappah asked. "Howwww .. are youuuu sur-vi-ving schooooooool?"

"Surprisingly well, friend Kappah!" Naru bowed with a smile. "Finding more reasons to stay! Hai. make dealing with magpies bearable."

"Gooooooood" the slow talking creature smiled. "Talk.. al-ways.. hap-pennnnssss.. morrrre talk.. thaannnn.. think-kinnnng."

"Hai." Naru frowned in thought, then smiled.

After class was over, and before Flying-class, Naru motioned over to Hagrid:

"Hagrid-Sama?" Naru said. "May I ask a favor?"

"Wot?" The giant responded.

"May I borrow your house, tonight?" Naru asked hopefully. "For.. meeting? Important! Hai!"

"I got an owl from Severus this morning, I did." The half-giant said. "Said this would 'ave somethin'  
ta do wi' ol' Greyback?"

"Hai." Naru breathed in. "MacaFergus ano MacaRandel! Need neutral ground demo. After classes, tonight!"

"Well? This is it, I guess? Wot with the Forbidden Forest bein' my next-door neighbor an' all! Bot? Will ye be safe, Oosaka-chan?"

"As safe, I think, as if I were at home?" Naru replied.

"Well, Oosaka-chan?" Hagrid said after some thought, "Ye've got yuir safe-house!"

"Arigatounisai, Hagrid-Sama!" Naru bowed to the groundskeeper. "Must get to Quiddich-field, now! Sayonara."

Naru closed her eyes, held her arm up, and concentrated. Then, in a minute, her broom was safely clutched  
in her hand.

"Ye've learned ta call yiur broom, ye have!" Hagrid smiled.

"Hai. After.. one month?" Naru chuckled. "Broom safe in my room until needed! Hai!"

"Well? Tell ol' 'ooch ''ello' fer me, will ye, young Naru?" Hagrid continued to smile.

After classes and dinner, Naru, Andrea, Girric, and Gruoch met at Hagrid's cabin.

"Komban-wa, Hagrid-Sama!" Naru greeted Hagrid as she shepherded her friends into the cabin.

"Good evenin', Miss Naru!" Hagrid cheerfully offered treats to his guests. "Scone an' bramble-jam? Yiur 'ere  
Miss Oosaka, as are Miss MacRandel and the MacFergus twins! But? Wot of our other guest?"

"We are here, Hagrid-Sama?" Naru spoke confidently. "Andi-chan is here? Grouch ano Girric are here? Fenrir will  
be here!"

"I am here, Oo-sa-ka Naru." An old wolf growled dangerously. "What do you need, so badly, as to demand hostages?"

"I am not here to demand, or to ransome hostages, Greyback-Sama! I am here as a hostage. Hai."

"A hostage?" Greyback cocked an eye.

"Hai." Naru answered. "My life, for the lives of your pack! I was able to read Pomfrey's notes on Andi and the  
twins. After Nurse and Snape asked questions of me! Found out something interesting about me. Andi explain something  
interesting of twins! After Gruoch bowed down to me."

The old werewolf chuckled darkly. "She was only followin' 'the Law of the Pack'!"

"Hai." Naru acknowledged. "You watch joji because you are itoko? Cousin?"

"Our mothers were cousins, yes." Greyback acknowledged as he took an offered-piece of mutton.

"Even when one cousin can pass for mahautsukai?"

"She can, fer now." Greyback smiled at Andrea. "Who knows what tomorrow will bring, however!"

"True!" Naru responded. "That is why I make offer! They were your cousins. Will be your cousins! They are my  
friends! Will stay my friends!"

"You DO realize, Oosaka Naru-Sama?" Fenrir growled, "Ye've just made enemies in the wizarding-world by yer oath?"

"Magical-Britian? Maybe! Make enemies in Magical-Britian before now, I think." Naru looked out the window at  
the half-moon. "Because of friend I already have."

Fenrir laughed. "An' heavens help Howarts' if yer friend is made sad!" The old werewolf then smiled and took Naru's  
offered-hand. "You have my word, Gentle-Lady Oosaka! Nae wolf shall bring you to harm! Or? Your friend! When she  
comes here"

"Thank you, friend Greyback!" Naru spoke as she arose in a strange harmony of young girl and old man. "You without  
honor have shown more honor then the most-honored of wizards and witches! Be well, Ookami! May you stay well, Ookami,  
and be safe!"

"Just keep my cousins safe, Shepherdess, snd I shall die happy!" Greyback responded. "I go wherever The Fates guide  
me! Ever if it is unto Death!"

As Naru and her friends left Hagrid's shack, she saw the same girl she had seen before, in purple sailor-dress and  
boots, holding what looked - this time - like unto a glaive.

"Anderea! Girric! Gruoch! Come with me!" Nsru then took off her shoes and then pulled a kappah-scale from her pouch.  
"I have someone to see! Will never abandon you demo!" She then tossed the scaled into the lake, where it transformed  
into a boat. Naru then stepped, barefooted, on the roundboat.

Landing the scale on the shore where she had seen the girl-in-purple, Naru looked around on the ground! Near the  
trees, she found a parchment:

"We shall meet each other, soon, shepherdess. Keep the ookami safe."

Naru slipped the parchment into the pouch, and climbed back into the roundboat.

"Come! Let us get back to Hogwarts and Slytherin! Before Fitch-Sama starts to patrol and worry!"

After dinner was over and the students were heading to their towers, a pale young woman, in the colors of Ravenclaw,  
stood next the the Skytherin-door:

"I ask a favor, o pack!" The woman bowed. "But? I ask if I may borrow youur leader for a few moments? Watashi-wa  
'Luna Lovegood', Oosaka-Sama!"

"And, What are you nneding our Mistress for, daughter of Xenophilius?" Gruoch asked defensively.

"To satisfy a few questions, Lady MacFergus, that is all!" Luna answered. "Do not worry! I mean no harm to you! Or,  
the pack!"

After feeling assured that their mew-leader was in no danger, the werewolves helped escort Luna into the Slytherin-Tower.

"What do you wish to know of me, Lovegood-Sama?" Naru started their discusion is the Common-Room. "You have heard stories,  
hai?"

"Hsi!" Luna slowly nodded. "I have heard many sstories! Msny of them interest me. I sm Luna Lovegood, daughter of  
Xenophilius Lovegood, and cousin to the Melfoy-clan! I am, also, a Magizoologist-in-Training! In fact, it is my  
interest in Magizoology that brings me here! I wish to speak to the one who dances with werewolves! If that is  
allowed?"

"It is allowed." Naru smiled when she saw the werewolves nod.

"Thank you.. Mistress Oosaka!" Luna smiled as she took out a quill and parchment. "If I may ask, Mistress Oosaka..?"

"'Naru', onegai? Ara.. 'please'?" Naru quickly said. "Still not used to being called 'Mistress' by Gruoch-chan?  
Understand reason, but I feel title is not me!"

"You understand the reason, Miss Naru?" Luna asked.

"Hai!" Naru responded crisply. "Understand reason for reason damo!"

"You understand the reason for the reason, Miss Naru?" Luna's eyes went wide. "That's AMSZING ! Fewer understand the  
reason behind the reason than understand the reason, itself!"

By this time, most of Slytherin, plus their Head-of-House, were gathered around the interview.

"This may be awhile, Oosaka-chan!" Snape grinned. "May I suggest some coffee to go around?"

"Arigatou, Smspe-sempai!" Naru smiled. Then she put some coffee before Lunss. "The reason I am now Mistress of Pack,  
Miss Lovegood.."

"Oh, please, call me 'Luna'!" Luna smiled back at Nasru. "' ' sound too grown-up for me. Especially, as we're  
close to the same age!"

"Arigatounisai, Luna!" Naru nodded. "Anyway, I am Pack-Mistress because, according to Pack-Law, I.. subdued?.. the  
old-leader, elder-relation of Andrea and MacFerguses."

"You SUUBDUED Fenrir Greyback?" Luna asked as she quickly took her last note. "Howso?"

"Two answers," Naru smiled, "but? First: Who do you report for? Amd, second? What do other students think happened?"

"I'm a volunteer-reporter for the Daily Quibbler, Lady Naru!" Luna stated.

"Ara.. good! Do not write for Prophet! Good!" Naru then huffed. "Fan of 'Greatest Wizard since Merlin'! More like  
greatest trouble-maker since Spider! Probably part-spider. Hai."

Luna giggled. Her father would like talking to Oosaka Naru!

"Old-Spider tried to capture me in web! Hai." Naruthen, calmed down from her rant with a sip of coffee. "Now?  
Question two! Whsat to magpies of Hogwarts think happened to me?"

Luna laughed at that, then wrote down Naru's quote word-for-word. "The students of Hogarts may not like your  
disciptiom of them, Ms. Naru? But, my father will love it! Anyway! On and off the record, Miss Naru? Most of the  
students, here, think Greyback must have turned you into a wereeolf!"

Now, it was Naru's turn to giggle, along with Andrea and the MacFergus twins!

"Ku! Kukukuku!" Naru chortled. "So! Other students think I am ookami? Kuku! One must be Ookami to subdue Ookami?  
Do I look or act like Ookami?"

Smicker could be heard from each Slytherin presant.

"No... no no.. Miss Naru!" Luna tried to swallow her laughter. "It is just.. rare.. for even a witch to subdue  
a wolf! How did it happen?"

"I told Greyback wolves could no longer hunt at Hogwarts." Naru answered. "For whatever reason."

And the Slytherin Common-Room became as silent as a tomb.

"You.. commanded a werewolf, ?" Luna whispered. "You commanded Old Fenrir? And he LISTENED to you?"

"Hai. Fenrir-Sama listened - and agreed! For two reasons!" Naru amswered firmly. "First reason deals with  
werewolves! Learned this from reading hiijiji's notes. Can help Andi-chan ano MacaFergus twins here st school.  
Hiijiji meet many beings in his hiijiji's notes wanderings, including Kyongshi ano Ookami. Vampires and  
werewolfs. Werewolve and vampire bite for two reasons! They are hungry, or they are afraid! Since any warm-  
blooded animal will do for food? Attacks on humans are usually out of fear! Take away their fear? You remove  
their need to defend themselves! We do not attack wolves? Wolves will not attack us! We subdue the fearful-  
animal, without hurting or killing amyone."

"But.. why did old Greyback listen to you, Oosaka?" Luna asked in an interested-tone. "I mean, and I beg your  
pardon for using the term, you're a Mudblood! Aren't you?"

"Hai!" Naru giggled. "Mudblood! Last magic-user in family was Oosaks Akiyuki-hiijiji! But? And, do not make  
this common-knowledge, Luna-chan! Onegai? Fenrir Greyback-Sama listened to me and agreed with me because ..  
I am Agent of Moon-Kingdom! Why, I think, Dumbadoro-baka try to make me spy."

As the Slytherin Common-Room buzzed with excited, whispered debates, Luna Lovegood started editing her notes  
over another cup of coffee.


	9. Naru no Slytherin 9

NARU-NO-SLYTHERIN: A Sailormoon-Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: Very few of the characters in this story are mine. The rights to characters in Sailormoon belong to their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rawling. The only ones that are mine are "Andrea MacRandall" and "Gruoch and Girric MacFergus".

Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, finds herself in a magical-school somewhere in Scotland! Her responce: "Why?"

Chapter 09: Meeting the Enemy.

After the second-meeting with the werewolf, Greyback, the rest of the month went surprisingly-well! The chatter of the magpies no longer  
seemed to disturb her! Naru actually felt more care-free, for some reason. As if several weights had been lifted from around her neck! This  
afternoon she spent watching quidditch-practices.. and wondering, a bit, at the roughness of the game:

'It is as bad as Football!'

Then, as Naru was walking back to Slytherin, she heard a vaguely-familiar.. vaguely-threatening.. voice:

"Ara.. you like playing -rough- Oosaka-chan?"

Naru turned around to face a blue-and-yellow-suited sailor-senshi with short blonde hair.

"Iyaa. I am just.. familiarizing myself.. with Hogwarts' and it's ways. Hai." Naru answered. "What are the Senshi doing here.. Sailoruranus?"

"It is no concern of yours, Oosaka Naru!" Sailoruranus answered crisply.

"For better, or for worse, Sailor," Naru responded slowly, "I am mahautsukai, and Hogwarts' is where I am being trained! Ara.. what happens here  
effects me.. twice!" She then bowed. "The afternoon wanes, and dinner is starting! I must go! Dano.. you MIGHT want to get inside, Sailor! We have  
been -warned- that night-time can be.. dangerous.. here."

Naru's pendent flashed a deep golden-yellow.

"I can.. handle myself, Oosaka!" Sailoruranus replied. "The creatures of the night hold no fear over me."

"I just give a friendly warning... Sailorsenshi." Naru bowed.

"So is my warning.. friendly." Sailoruranus smiled, dangerously. "For the sake of Koneko.. stay out of Senshi-business!"

"For the sake of EVERYONE, Sailor." Naru sighed, "I make your business mine. Sayonara."

That evening, as Naru returned from supper to start her homework, Ichimatsu came out to check on his Mistress:

"The spirits whisper excitedly, tonight, Naru-Sama! They speak of a visit by the legendary Senshi-of-the-Winds!"

"She came, Ichimatsu, hai." Naru sighed as she slipped into her pajamas."There MAY be a few more before the end of the semester! I.. just.. HOPE..  
I can KEEP my sanity UNTIL I get home."

"You have also had another collision with Granger-baka?" The rat asked.

"Weasel-chan." Naru corrected her confidente in a monotone. "How could you tell?"

"Sluggish since after dinner!" Ichimatsu bowed respectfully. " Elves are not known to poison students, iyaa! Even if students deserve to see nurse.  
Gryffendor may do Senshi's work of wearing down advocate for Senshi!"

The next evening, after dinner, Naru was headed to the observatory for astrology-class, and an discussion of that night's zodiac. After  
MacRandal brought up an observation of the constellations of Orion, Canis Major, and Canis Minor. After class was over, Naru found herself on the  
edge of the roof of Slytherin-House as she confortably-sat to familiarize herself with Britian's night-skies.

"Are you not cold, Oosaka-Chan?" A voice seemed to float by her left ear.

"I am well, Jadeite-Sama!" Naru smiled as she used her telescope. "Night is.. not that cold! Moon is friendly. Hai. Why do Shittennou watch over me?"

"We watch.. for a friend." Jadeite responded with a light chuckle.

"Moon as friendly as Hogwarts?" Nephrite asked in a concerned tone.

"Moreso! Hai." Naru chirped as she kicked her legs over the ledge. "Learning to deal with mahoutsukai! Blew two housemates into wall, first few days.  
Hai."

"Into a WALL?" Zoisite meeped. "What did they do to deserve that?"

"Insulted me, O Heavenly-King!" Naru sighed. Then, lowering her voice into a bored-tone, she explained:

"All because I do not come from magical parents, even though hiijiji was sennin. Hai."

Zoisite gave an indignant huff, while Kunzite growled dangerously.

"They should recognize their betters, Oosaka-chan!" Thw white-haired king replied in a low dangerous tone.

"They will, Kunzite-Sama! In time. In Time. Anyway! They are not worst-students. Iyaa." Naru sing-songed:

"Gryffendoro are worst-students. Hai. Good grades? Bad attitudes demo. Gryffenda-head is good teacher! Good person. Too-willing to overlook her house'  
bad-habits demo."

"Does the school's Headmaster not watch over the House-heads?" Nephrite asked Naru.

"Headmaster-baka does not tell students all we need to know! Iie." Naru sighed. "Likes to keep too many secrets. Reminds me of one Sailorsenshi, in  
particular!"

"Speaking of devils..." Nephrite sighed. "She has not noticed us, yet. Do you wish any aide, Naru-Sama?"

Naru took her telescope off of Orion's belt and sword:

"Orion! The Hunter. The Wiseman. Iiede, Nephrite-Sama! I have met.. the Wisewoman, Big-Dog demo. Best to  
meet Little-Dog. Baka baka baka."

As the Shittenou vanished into the night, Naru stood up and walked back onto the roof with Ichimatsu.  
Suddenly, another female voice challanged her:

"If you are a friend of the Hime, you will leave this place... and never look back!"

Naru slowly turned and calmly studied the teal-haired woman now in front of her in the moonlight:

"I would if I could, mermaid! I cannot demo. For -three- reasons, and for four."

Naru smiled cheerfully as she lifted her hand:

"Fourth? I am mahoutsukai, and Hogwarts' looks suspiciously at those who have not been trained how to  
use the art! Would be hunted the rest of my life. Many people, including hime, would be hurt if that happened.

"Third? I have been given a commission to stay here! It is a commission I dare NOT throw away, or I may  
lose someONE very special to me!

"Second? I stay because someone I care about deeply is coming here! Of THAT.. I have been ASSURED!

"First reason I stay here? If I leave, no one who comes will be able to protect Usagi-san! Now, leave.  
Onegai. Let me enjoy what little peace I have, here."

"Neptune deep..", the Senshi began, extending her mirror.

As quick as lightning, Naru unfurled her wand:

"Reverso en media!"

Slowly, Sailorneptune lowered her mirror.. and grinned.

"You do well, mahoutsukai. If I understood your words correctly. Using my own element against me. This  
first round is yours."

"The best defence is a good offence," Naru bowed, "and, I do not keep score. I let my enemies- and Usagi's-  
do that."

Suddenly, a sea-green streak flashed across Naru's pendent, while swiftly, silently, and gracefully,  
Sailorneptune left the roof of Slytherin.

Then, the sound of clapping could be heard from behind Naru.

"We are not alone, Naru-Sama!" Ichimatsu warned his mistress.

"When are we ever alone, my friend?" Naru muttered.

"Well done, Oosaka-san!" Draco Malfoy said calmly. "You handled that almost as well as I would have,  
Mudblood! Almost." Draco smiled lazily.

"We are VERY high up, Drago-kun!" Naru grinned as she holstered her wand. "DO NOT make me call winds,  
again! Malfoy-Okaasan would be hurt. Terribly. Maybe not Otousan, Demo? His loss."

Draco stood, dumbfounded.

Ichimatsu squeaked out a laugh.

"Who was your opponant, Naru-chan?" Draco quickly regained his senses. "She's not a Slytherin."

"She is not from Hogwarts', iyaa." Naru looked wearily. "She is.. old aquientence.. from Nippon."

"Will you be in trouble?" Draco asked.

"Me? Iie. Hogwarts..?" Naru shrugged her shoulders.

"I would be -careful-, Oosaka-Sama!" Draco whispered. "Snape asked that I watch over you. He mentioned  
the Senshiate. And, even -I- have heard about them! The family relates our history very well. The  
Millenium's Guardians are far more DANGEROUS than any Slytherin.. or, I've been told! However.."  
Draco managed to snear, "how can something in so short a skirt be that dangerous?"

"I would agree with you, Drago-Sama!" Naru giggled to relieve the tension. "Demo? Senshi have been  
known to STEAL sanity after trying it! Hai. Worse than Gryffendor. Just ask Hime-no-Tsuki when she comes  
here!"

Draco noticed Naru's grin. "Are you enjoying this, Oosaka-Sama?"

"Senshi's appearance?" Naru answered. "Iyaa! Standing up to them? Hai!"

As Naru and Draco turned to head back into the Dorms, a small figure stood to block them.. glaive  
at the ready.

"Move, Malfoi-Sama!" Sailorsaturn said quietly. "Your time is not yet." Then, not waiting for the  
Slytherin's reaction, she faced Naru directly:

"Speak, Naru Oosaka-shepherd! Do you stand with Usagi-chan? Or, do you stand with mahoutsukai-no-  
Hogwarts?"

Naru stepped toward Sailorsaturn. "For Usagi's sake," Naru stood facing the glaive, looking into  
the eyes for its wielder, "I stand between them."

Naru then, deliberately, slid the middle of her palm against the blade of the Silence-Glaive:

"In place of Tsuki-no Usagi, let this glaive taste innocent blood, Senshi!" Naru stated just  
loud enough for a wide-eyed Draco Malfoy to hear.

"Not many know of the Saturnine Vow-of-Bonding, Oosaka-Sama, " Saturn whispered, "fewer still have  
dared take it. You make the Hime-no-Tsuki your charge. Do you realize that?"

"Hai. I know of ritual." Naru responded. "It has been explained to me. By Queen Serenity. Hai."

"The only one outside Saturn who knew OF and understood it." Sailorsaturn grinned hungrily. "You know,  
then, Oosaka Naru, that if the Hime should die while in your charge, your life will be taken in repayment?  
Dano. As the Hime dies, so shall you?"

"Hai."

"You, still, accept this?"

"Sailorsaturn!" Naru answered in a commanding voice and even tone. "If Usagi-ane is killed in my charge,  
what kind of guardian would I be, then? What kind of friend would I be dano?"

"It is as you say." Sailorsaturn smiled, then then bowed to Naru. "We shall see each other, again!  
Sayonara."

Sailorsaturn slipped quitely into the shadows. And vanished.

And a purple streak flashed across the opal.

"Oosaka Naru?" Draco spoke up after finding his voice, again, "You have just impressed me! If I  
understand what my eyes and ears have told me. That was a death-angel, wasn't it? From what she just said  
to me? My time was not now?"

"Hai." Naru replied. "Senshi of Death.. and rebirth, if I am told right. Hai."

"And you just stood up to her?" Draco asked.

"Hai." Naru said, watching her palm scab-over where the Silence Glaive had sliced it. "Had to. For  
friend's sake."

"This friend.. 'Usagi', if I heard you mention her name? I hope she's worth dying for!"

"Oldest friendship I have, besides Okaasan!" Naru smiled up at the moon. "Is Usagi worth what I do?  
Hai!" She then turned back to Draco. "You will not mention Usagi's name to ANYONE until she comes here  
dano. Bad enough teachers on edge. Do not need whole school on alarm."

"Yes, MA'AM! Oosaka Naru-Sama!" Draco stood up straight. "You have my word.. as a Malfoy!"

"'Naru-SAMA'?" Naru looked to Draco. "Not 'Mudblood'?" She smiled as she bent down to pick up  
Ichimatsu. "Come! It gets late! Let us go back inside."

Draco stepped back, eyeing Naru as if sizing-up an opponent. "Oosaka Naru-chan? I think.. it is time  
you met my family.. and aqueintances."

"That.. will be an honour.. Malfoi Draco-Sama!" Naru bowed.

The coming Friday evening saw Naru being met - after dinner - by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"I am ready to leave, Do-raco-Sama!" Naru spoke, and bowed elegently in her best robes. "I - hope - I am  
ready to meet your family! Komban-wa, Crabbe-San! Komban-wa, Goyle-San! I - hope - you do not mind? If Ichimatsu  
comes along? As Second?"

Soon, and very soon, Oosaka Naru, along with Ichimatsu, Draco Malfoy, and his seconds, had traveled from  
Hogwarts - via portkey - to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire:

"I would warn you, Oosaka-Sama!" Draco admonished Naru. "You have proven yourself to me! But? Not to my  
parents. To them, you are still Muggle-born. And? Muggle-raised."

"Hai." Naru acknowledged. "'Mudblood'. I remember! So? I will have to proove myself to parents?"

"Gomen, Oosaka-Sama!" Draco smiled. It was a genuine smile of sympathy. "I have written my parents about you,  
and they seem sympathetic, but..?"

"You do not know about.. your extended-family?" Naru guessed.

"I don't know about my extended-family, no." Draco sighed.

"I will TRY to be om my best-behavior, then!" Naru smiled as she straightened out her robes and hat.  
Then, she stood at attention:

"May we.. go inside? Malfoi-Sama?"

"So! This is the snippet that has been causing the troubles in Hogwarts, of late!" Lucius Malfoy asked with  
a slight snear as he eyed Naru. "And what, may I ask, has The House of Gryffender ever done to you, girl?"

"Ara.. besides trying to meddle in business that is not their own?" Maru answered back, calmly. "Not much.  
Iiede. One Gryffender was problem on train before sorting demo. More problem for friends than for me demo."

"This problem-Gryffender would not have been named 'Weasley', per chance?" Lucius hissed.

"Hai!" Naru chirped. "Do not like speaking bad of people demo."

"Do not worry, Miss Oosaka!" Narcissa Malfoy tried to calm the girl. "What you have tried not to say, has  
been said, by us, before. Many times."

"Especially since they are cousins." Bellatrix LeStrange muttered.

"'Cousins'?" Naru asked. "Who is Weasley itoko to?"

"The Weasleys are related to BOTH the Malfoys and - more-distantly - to the Blacks!" Narcissa growled.

"You have my sympathies!" Naru bowed to the families. "What of Potter Harry-kun? He who TRIES to be apologist  
for Weasel-baka?"

"The HEIR of Potter is - related to the House of Malfoy, yes." Lucius answered carefully. "Unfortunately,  
not close-enough to keep him from the GRASP of a certain Headmaster!"

"Have been advised to look and judge all spirits, carefully! Hai." Naru grimaced. "Headmaster has flaw big  
and dark enough to see with eyes, alone! Tries to hide it demo. Who cannot see flaws demo?"

"That old wart can change his outside-appearance like a chameleon, Miss Oosaka!" Narcissa grimaced.

"And, has!" Bellatrix snapped. "Too many times for most to remember."

"I think only the goblins have the exact number of times." Rudolfo Lastrange quipped.

"They've probably kept an account!" Peter Pettigrew remarked.

"True," Luscius chuckled, "but? That is enough talk of cadavers, for one night! Especially, when our guest  
has her OWN problems to worry over! Our son has let us know that you have been visited by the Sailorsenshi?"

"They have, hai." Naru nodded. "Four of them, in fact! They have warned me to stay away from Hogwarts! But?  
I cannot leave. No matter what they feel they must do."

The Malfoy-table became absolutely silent. Then, Lucius spoke:

"The Senshiate is coming to Hogwarts?"

"I believe so," Naru answered, "hai!"

"But, why should the Senshiate come to Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked, showing some worry.

"Unfinished business, probably, Cissy." Bellatrix suggested.

"More of righting an ancient-wrong, Lady Malfoy! Lady Lastrange!" Naru bowed to the sisters. "What I  
am about to say must be kept in strict-confedence! The Headmaster and Professor Snape already know of this,  
as both Gryffendoro ano Slytherinu have heard and seen some of my story and reported it to them. I do not  
wish the whole school set for war. Iyaa. The reincarnated-daughter of Queen Serenity the 7th of the Lunarian  
Kingdom is to come to Hogwarts' to try to heal the bad-feelings caused by Serenity's refusal to come to treaty  
with the Mahutsukai of Earth 1000 years ago." Then, Naru showed her scarring palm to the assembled-witches.  
"I am surety that Hime will remain safe while at Hogwarts. Bonded myself to Hime! If she loses her life?  
I lose mine!"

"And why, may I pry," Bellatrix asked defensively, "did you become a surity for a moon-princess?  
Sounds like a compulsive-mechanism of that bastard, Dumbledor!"

"Ieede, not Dummadoro!" Naru tried to assure the witches present, "I do not trust Headmaster, iyaa! Tried  
to make me spy sginst my will. Will NOT be spy! Hurt too many people if I do. Hurt hime if I become spy. Hai.  
Become surety for Hime because she has been friend since Muggle-school! Hai. Age five."

"Age five, did you say?" Lucius Malfoy spoke up, again. "Kreature! Examine her!"

"Yes, Sir, Master Malfoy!" The attending house-elf walked slowly around Naru as she stood up from her chair.  
He reached out with all his elven-senses, finally sniffing around the young witchling.

"Witchling is of Midgard. But, has a close-bond with Luna, and a close encounter, recent, with Saturn!  
Star of Death."

"Ssssoooooooo!" A gruff but jovial slur can from in back of Naru. "It is true. You have given yourself  
to Death to protect a friend! Sounds more Gryffendor than Slytherin! But, then, that sounds more like Hufflepuff  
than Gryffendor."

Naru slowly turned around and studied the newcomer:

"Have watched who I interact with, old one! Study closely who I deal with. Who deals with friends dano.  
Why I am cautious of Senshi! Why I prefer distance when dealing with headmaster. You are - Tom Riddle, Lord of  
Vol-de-morte! Hai?"

"Doctor Thomas Riddle was my father, young Oosaka!" The strangely-bald man replied, looking at Naru. "I am  
Thomas Riddle, Junior, the - last - of my mother's accursed-line, the Malatropes of Voldemorte!"

"Hai, Riddle-Sama!" Naru bowed politely to the old wizard. "Hiijiji told me you.. prefer.. the name, 'Riddle'!  
Hai."

"It holds more honor than my mother's accursed-family ever did!" The old wizard spat out. "Unfortunately?  
'Lord of Voldemorte' is the albatross I am fated to wear aroubd my neck!"

"You bring honor to title, Riddle-Sama of Voldemorte!" Naru spoke in a strange, yet, musical, voice that mixed  
her own and her great-grandfather's. "We only ask, as friends, that - despite what Dummadoro will WANT to do? The  
Hime-no-Tsuki will be kept away from the harm that is the Wizarding Wars!"

"You have my word, Oosaka-Sama!" Lord Valdemorte said. "As a Death-Eater! And, a Riddle!"

Valdemorte then rolled back the sleeves of his robe. As did the rest of those at the Malfoy table.

Naru examined each bared arm, and giggled:

"Hihihi! Doko 'Dark mark' Kukuku! Saw it a moment, then not! Like unto a mirage, hai hai!"

"Hehehe! Perceptive, young one!" Lucius Malfoy roared with mirth! "A TRUE Slytherin!"

"Yes. Oosaka-chan." Valdemorte smiled. "The 'Dark Mark'.. that isn't! One of the FEW stories that are told about  
us that, while a falsehood? We take advantage of!"

"Let me guess dano!" Naru raised up her hand for permission to speak. "First one to tell tale was white-bearded  
scarecrow?"

"That is correct, young Oosaka!" Severus Snape appeared at the Malfoy table.

"Ara." Naru grinned at a sudden untold-joke. "Scarecrow's 'spy' in Deatheaters?"

"The worst-kept secret at the table!" Bellatrix laughed.

"Truly! The only one who BELIEVES that is Dumbledore, himself!" Snape chuckled.

"You warn Dumbledor of Deatheaters?" Naru asked Snape, eyebrow cocked.

"And, warn the Deatheaters of Dumbledore!" Snape than growled. "My father has never trusted the old goat! And?  
Neither do I."

"Good! I, also, do not trust goat! Usagi will be safe, then!" Naru raised to glass, "To Usagi!"

"To Usagi!" The whole assembly rose in toast.

"Snape Severu-Senei?" Naru asked the Potions' Master, "If you would not take offense? I have a request - have  
question demo?"

Severus smiled and chuckled lightly. "I have been awaiting this since our first class. Heheh! What is the request,  
Oosaka-chan?"

Naru stepped up to the man. "May I examine your face onegai?"

"You may examine, Oosaka Naru-chan!" Severus smiled. "Do you like the cut, jeweler?"

"Find facets intriguing. Hai!" Naru replied as she took her forefingers and thumbs amd drew a box from Snape's nose  
to his tempels. "Kaasan taught me how to look at the facets of a jewel. It's 'cut'! Hai. Can see faces as gems! Seen  
your stone, before. Somewhere. Eyes and bridge of nose."

"You mean to say that Severus has a pup. somewhere?" Bellatrix chuckled lightly.

"Hai!" Naru answered. "Think we have met dano! a sew times. KUkukukuku! Look like Tousan in eyes. Mind like tousan!  
Kukuku!"

"GRAND!" Narxissa exclaimed. "The Snape-mind will go on, them! The BEST thing to happen to the Princes in ages!"

"Believe me, Lady Narcissa!" Snape exclaimed with a smile. "Her mother is just as intelligent! And? Just as dangerous.  
In fact, if the Hime-no-Tsuki DOES wind up at Hogwarts? So will my daughter. And, Naru? I have been - thinking - with the  
Sailorsenshi of the Outer-Planets shadowing you, I should have my own 'shadows' watching you while you return to Nippon."

"Hai, Sensei!" Naru bowed. "Arigatounisai!"

Two days after her dinner with the Death-Eaters, Naru was eating lunch in the Great-Hall with Andrea and the  
MacFergus twins when a brown-haired mop of a Gryffendor came up to the Slytherin table:

"Miss Oosaka?" The small boy asked, "May I.. speak with you?"

"You may speak... "Potter Harry-San!" Naru smiled. "Not here demo. Took many ears in Hall! Come!"

Soon, Harry and Naru were outside the castle and at the lakeshore, followed by Andrea, the McFergus twins,  
Luna Lovegood, and Hermoime Granger.

Naru, then, took a pinch of an inky greenish-yellow powder from inside her pouch, and formed a circle around  
the party with her:

"Silencia!" Naru whispered, letting her request flow with the winds.

"Now? We can talk. You and your - companions - Harry-kun," Naru started the conversation, "have heard, I am sure,  
that I had dinner two nights ago with Tom Riddle, Junior, and some of his followers!"

"Yes, Oosaka-Sama!" Harry replied. "We have."

"Then, you have no worries, Potter-Sama!" Naru smiled. "I did not take the dark-mark! I will not take the dark-mark!"

"Are you sure? Oosaka-Sama?" Hermoine asked. "I mean? If they wanted you to...?"

"They do not coerse allegiences, Granger-chan!" Naru tried to reassure her audience. "In fact? Death-Eaters do not  
trust any new-comers enough to let them into their family, that quickly! Iyaa! Riddle-Sama is worried of his followers,  
and they are worried about Riddle-Sama! Hai."

"But? Don't they want to see Harry dead, Miss Oosaka?" Hermoine asked Naru expectantly. "And, does not Voldemorte  
prefer to be called 'Voldemorte'?"

"Only to keep wrong-people at safe-distance." Naru asnwered with a quick-smile. "Deatheaters Do not wish to see Harry-  
kun dead, Hermoine-chan! Only Dumbadoro-baka! Hai."

"Excuse me, Miss Naru?" Luna enterrupted. "But, are the Death-Eaters not afraid of Harry?"

Naru's contenence grew serious as she almost stared into the eyes of Harry amd his compatriots.

"Afraid of Dumbadoro-yagi turning Potter-Sama into his own personal-weapon, Luna-chan!"

"'Yagi'?", Hermoine asked.

"Japanese for 'Goat', Hermoine!" Luna translated.

Andrea and the McFergus twins lightly chuckled.

"You are comparing Albus Dumbledor to a GOAT, Miss Maru?" Hermoine turned around to face Naru.

"Actually, Miss Granger?" Luna interjected, "'Goat' is a pretty good comparison!"

"Beard like goat, sound like goat.." Naru pondered. 'Act like goat. Goblins should have roasted goat long ago! Hai."

"I've begun to believe that, Oosaka-Sama!" Harry sighed. "But, what do I do, now? What CAN I do?! I'm trapped  
between a goat and a snake! I'm getting crushed between the light and the darkness."

"Still time to choose another path, son of James, son of Churles!" Naru spoke sagaceously. "Walk your own road, Potter  
Harry-san! Watch dano. 'The Side-of-Light' is not all-light. 'Side-of-Darkness' not all-dark. Even darkest Black has  
shown some light. Hai. Come! Time for dinner!"


	10. Naru no Syltherin 10

NARU-NO-SLYTHERIN: A Sailormoon-Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: Very few of the characters in this story are mine. The rights to characters in Sailormoon belong to their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rawling. The only ones that are mine are "Andrea MacRandall" and "Gruoch and Girric MacFergus".

Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, finds herself in a magical-school somewhere in Scotland! Her responce: "Why?"

Chapter 10: Going Home.

At the start of Christmas-break, Naru found herself on an east-bound Jet to Japan.

'I need to steady myself,' Naru through as she slowly gained control of her breathing.  
The last few days at Hogwarts had taken a toll on the young Sorceress-in-Training - and  
preparing for and taking the tests at the end of the Semester had only managed to calm  
her down slightly. And, now?

'Is going home so nerve-wrecking, Mistress?' Ichimatsu's familiar squeak entered her mind.

'Going home? Iyaa!' Naru caressed the pouch on her lap. 'Friends at home? Iyaa! Friends of  
friends?'

"Moshikashitara.." Naru whispered and sighed.

About twenty-four hours, and one lay-over and connecting flight, later, Naru was back home.  
As she waited for her train to arrive, Naru thought aloud about what awaited her back home.

"I HOPE I can get settled into my room before I start facing Senshi. Iyaa!  
Do not wish to lose mind, just yet! Sanity is rare-commodity among Mahutsukai. Hai! Want to  
keep mind as long as possible."

"Not all witches are mental-cases, Mistress" Ichimatsu chuckled. "There ARE a few who could  
pass for normal people!'

"Define 'normal', Ichimatsu-kun." Naru responded.

And the rat laughed, poking his head out of the pouch.

Soon, Naru was on the train from the airport to the center of Tokyo.

As she walked into the Osa-P, Naru took a minute to still her thoughts and the slow scan  
and breathe in her home - it's air, it's aura, it's history. "Okaasan?!"

"How is my mahoutsukai?" Mrs. Oosaka called out as she entered from the office.

"Ready to try to pass for 'Normal' for two weeks. Hai." Naru replied a she slipped on her  
house-shoes.

"Kukuku!" Mrs. Oosaka chortled. "Just like Jiisan told me, long ago! Hai. Two-week  
vacation was REAL time-of-test! Kami see who could pass as 'normal' in Nippon! Hai."

"Kukukukuku!" Naru chortled, squeezing her eyelids tight. "Hai hai! 'Normal' means MANY  
differant things! Hai! 'Normal' in Nippon and 'Normal' at Hogwarts two different doragons! Hai."

"So?" Naru's mother asked, "How are you adjusting to school?"

"School is... interesting." Naru weighed her words before speaking. "Teachers are... good."

"Student dano?" Her mother asked.

"Students are..." Naru began.

"Strange?" The jeweler prodded. "Bizarre?"

"Possessed!" Ichimatsu squeaked as his head emerged from Naru's pouch.

"Musume?" Mrs. Oosaka stared at the rat, then started giggling. "Who is natsumi? hihihi!"

"Ara.. friend!" Naru answered her mother. "From.. petshop?"

"Hai. Hihi." Mrs. Oosaka calmed down. "'Familiar', ojiisan called his! Said he came home  
with natsumi from school! Hihi. Called natsumi 'Mayonaka'! Hai."

"Ancestor related story of being a senin's familiar!" Ichimatsu squeaked. "Spoke of the  
Oosama. Yes."

"Your... ancestor... was Akiyumi-Hiijiji's familiar?"

"Yes!" Ichimatsu squeaked.

"Ara..." Mrs. Oosaka studied her daughter, her chin in her hand. "Naru-musume? You speak  
Natsumi?"

"Kappah dano! Ookami dano! Hai." Naru answered her mother.

Naru's mother stared at her daughter for a full minute - then, burst into a fit of giggles!

"Kassan?" Naru went to hold her mom. "Are you alright?"

"Kukuku hihihi!" Mrs. Oosaka shivered. "You.. Naru-chan.. are.. hihihi.. hiijiji!"

Naru pondered this as she smiled, and hugged her mother.

Early the next day, Naru decide to help around the Osa-P where she could.

She still wore her hiijiji's black opal:

"If I must meet Senshi? Best to meet them on friendly-ground! Hai"

Shortly after noon, Umino Gurio stepped into the jewelry shop:

"Oosaka-Sama? May I speak to your musume?"

"Ara! Come in, Umino-kun!" Mrs. Oosaka spoke with a bow and nod. "Naru-chan! You have a visitor!"

Naru's eyes grew wide, and - for some reason - she paled a bit. But? She smiled quickly. "Umino-kun!  
What are you doing here?"

Umino Gurio smiled and his voice dropped - just as a familiar black cat walked along the outside  
window-ledge.

"I just stopped by to see my favorite mahautsukai." Umino almost whispered.

"Iied!" Naru hissed, and pulled Umino farther-away from the store-windows. "Do not say that so loud!"

"Mahautsukai?" The boy in the glasses asked.

"Hai!" Naru breathed out.

"Another mahautsukai-law for others to find out?" Umino asked.

"I do not think so?" Naru then kissed the young man. "Kiss is to keep you quiet about what you found out! Others find out from you? No more kisses! How did you find out demo?"

"Once I found name of school?" Umino softly explained. "Try to find on-line. Find school. Hai. Find  
village in Scotland where school is close to. Not much else on school or village! Not known for fact.  
Lots of talk on Net demo! Talk about mahautsukai."

"Magpies know more than they think they know!" Naru huffed. "Kaasan knows truth. You know demo. All  
Juuban does not need to know!"

"Usagi-chan?" Umino asked the redhead.

"Usagi will know, soon enough!" Naru nodded. "May learn sooner than she needs to! Hai. Saw Luna-neko  
in window."

"Read black cats are bad luck in some places!" Umino smirked.

"Luna - neko - is - trouble." Naru breathed out. "Any place! Hai."

"Hai!" Naru nodded.

And, nodding from a corner of the jewery shop watching his mistress, Ichimatsu squeaked with laughter!

And. Mrs. Oosaka grinned.

An hour after Umino lrft the jeweler's, a tall brunette in a ponytail walked into the store:

"Konnichi-wa, Oosaka-Sama! May I.. look at... your green stones... onegai?"

"Hai, Kino-San!" Mrs. Oosaka smiled. "I will get our best collections! Hai."

"Doko musume, Oosaka-Sama?" The brunette asked.

"I am inside!" Naru sing-songed. "Konnichi-wa, Makoto-chan! How are you, this day?"

"KAMISAMA!" The Brunette, now identified as Kino Makoto, jumped in surprise, "Where did you come from?"

"I have been here since you came in!" Naru sang out, eye closed and a strangely serene smile on her face.

"I.. did not.. see you here!" Makoto said.

"I noticed." Naru continued to smile, as her opal flashed a streak of green.

"Ara." Makoto tried to choose her words carefully. "I have heard.. that you had some trouble at your  
new school?"

"Trouble? Iyaa!" Naru still wore her strange, smiling mask, unnerving Makoto. "Teachers are good, hai!  
Except Headmaster! Yoo Itesterd in secrets. Try to avoid whenwver possible. Students, I can deal with.  
Even friends of Headmaster. Kukukuku! Occasional-visitors are problems. Can be handled demo."

"'Occasional visitors'? 'Can be handled'?" Makoto gulped. "Who were visitors, Naru-chan?"

Mrs. Oosaka stood still, extremely interested in the dialogue.

"Do not know their names, yet." Naru opened her eyes slightly, still smiling. "Know Sei-fuku demo!  
Sailoruranus ano Sailorneptune!"

"You survived Sailoruranus ano Sailorneptune?" Makoto meeped. "Oosaka Naru-chan?"

"Iyaa." Naru answered. "Uranus ano Neptune survived me."

"'Survived.. you...?" Makoto gaped.

"Do not wish to kill!" Naru told Mskoto. "Not even in self-defense, or accidently! Roof of school is  
very high demo!"

And Mrs. Oosaka and Ichimatsu managed to hold onto their laughter, somehow.

"Ara.. Setsuna-Sama said you are in danger?" Makoto asked timidly.

"Ara.. Meioh Setsuna.." Naru pondered. "Sailorpluto? Hai. Will not be in danger if I stay! Iyaa. Usagi will  
be in danger if I leave demo. Hai."

"Danger?" Makoto asked. "From...?"

"Mahautsukai-political-games." Naru explained to Makoto. "Danger in not knowing who players are! Anyway!  
Worry about that when Sailorsenshi go to Hogwarts'! Hai!"

"Even Headmaster, 'Dum-ble-dor'?" Makoto asked, suddenly defensive.

"ESPECISLLY Dumbadoro!"

"Ami-chan worry about Dumbadoro!" Makoto nodded. "Nande worry about Headmaster? Know headmaster?"

"Told about Headmaster, I think." Naru grinned. "Told by otousan?"

"Otousan know headmaster?" Makoto asked Naru, than remembered something the small redhead had already mentioned:

"Hold IT! Oosaka-chan!"

"Hai?" Naru looked up, trying not to smile.

''When Sailorsenshi go...'?" Makoto croaked out. "How did you..?"

"Been told Usagi will go to Hogwarts! Do not think Serenity-kaasan will let musume go alone!" Naru answered  
in a happy-tone.

"How do.. you know..?" Makoto started to ask another question.

"Serenity-kaasan told me." Naru stated as a matter-of-fact. "Okaasan-no-Serenity! Not Okaasan-no-Usagi!"

"How do.. you know..?" Makoto soomehow squeeked out, her voice now disappearing from shock.

"Answers in time!" Naru put her smiling-mask back on, troubling Makoto. "Kaasan has stones to show you!  
Make proper-impression on Hogwarts'!"

"'Answers in time'?" Makoto growled. "You sound too much like Setsuna-san!"

"Kino-Sama sounds much like ookami dano!" Naru smiled a friendly-smile. "MacaRanal-chan and MacaFergu-sousei  
will be happy! Hai!"

"Ookami at Howarts?" Makoto asked quietly. "Ookami doko? Friend or enemy?"

"Neutral, like majautsukai!" Naru answered the tall brunette with waves of her hand. "Some good, some bad.  
'Bad' according to Mahautsukai! Ookami just protective of what is theirs. Anyway! We will see each other,  
later! Go! View stones! Good stones!"

"


	11. Naru no Slytherin 11

NARU-NO-SLYTHERIN: A Sailormoon-Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: Very few of the characters in this story are mine. The rights to characters in Sailormoon belong to their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rawling. The only ones that are mine are "Andrea MacRandall" and "Gruoch and Girric MacFergus".

Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, finds herself in a magical-school somewhere in Scotland! Her responce: "Why?"

Chapter 11: Testing, testing - one, two, three!

The next morning, Naru was helping her mother open up the Osa-P, when the door opened to admit their first customer  
of the day.

And, Naru's first test-of-the-day started.

"Ohayo, Oosaka-Sama!" A raven-haired girl with violet eyes called out. "I am here to see about getting a ring  
re-mounted?"

The opal, still worn as a clasp - but? this time for a traveling-cloak - flashed a ruby-red.

"A ring?" Naru looked up. "Ohayo, Hino Rei-miko! Ring belongs to...?"

"Was.. kaasan's ring! Hai." Rei responded, her tone growing sadder. "Was. Kaasan's wedding-ring. From.. tousan."

Rei looked up, and looked hard at Naru.

"We can resize ring... Sailormars." Naru spoke low, then lightly giggled to break the tension. "Kaasan can  
resize ring! Very important to you? Remind you of kaasan? Hold some of kaasan's spirit, hai?"

"You.. are..?" Rei spoke slowly, and barely above a whisper.

"Hiijiji was senin." Naru smiled and giggled as she lowered her face. "I.. seem.. to have inherited his abilities!  
Opal dano."

"Why you go to mahautsukai school?" Rei lowered her voice even more, leaning into Naru.

"Hai!" Naru chirped. "Uranus and Neptune reported to Senshi on me? Kino Makoto-chan?"

"Makoto said she spoke to you, yesterday, hai" Then, Rei spoke in a warning-tone. "Uranus and Neptune wish to talk  
with you. I do not trust them. Cannot."

"How I feel sbout mahautsukai. How Sereniti-kaasan feels. If Senshi need me demo?", Naru chirped in the same grinning-  
face that greeted Makoto the day before. "They know where to find me! Found me at school!"

Rei looked at Naru with a strange wonder. "You.. know.. Sereniti? About Sereniti?"

"We have met!" Naru nodded. "In dream. After dream. Roommates see Sereniti after dream! Disturbe them dano. Never  
see Sereniti-bokei before? I think? As for Senshi no Uranus amo Neptune..."

Rei smiled easily to Naru, "Just.. be careful.. around them? Uranus ano Neptune?"

"I will be careful." Naru grinned. "Hai!"

After the morning-business at the jewelers' was done, Naru decided to take a walk, barefoot in December,  
to reaquaint herself with her home! She breathed-in the air amd smiled, closing her eyes.

Only gone... four months... from home?" Naru breathed-in, again, and giggled. "Like being re-born, hai!  
Everything feels new! Kuku! Is new to shamaness, even when old! Hai. Kukuku!"

"Konnichi-wa! Oosaka-chan!" Two young women called out as a car pulled up along-side her. "You are barefoot, outside,  
today? In the cold air? Are you not cold?"

"Best way to feel home!" Naru answered the duo.

"We - wish - to speak to you." The dirty-blonde driving the car said.

And flashed of gold and aquamarine cut across Naru's opal.

"You know where I live! We can talk there! I wish to know who I speak with.. Sailors! I am Oosaka Naru!  
Great-granddaughter of Oosaka Akiyumi! Hai! Am I cold, yet? Iyaa."

"We have.. heard.. of Akiyumi-sennin." Thw blonde said with a smile. "Watashi-wa.. Ten'ou Haruka!"

"Ara.. the racer!" Naru smiled and bowed. "I am honored! Arigatounisai."

"Watashi-wa Kaioh Michiru!" The teal-haired woman smiled.

"The concert-violinist? Arigatounisai!" Naru bowed, again.

"It is WE who are honored, Oosaka-Sama!" Michiru responded. Then spoke n a hushed-tone. "We - heard -  
of the responsibilities you have accepted! Very dangerous."

"It is nothing.. that has not be done.. for me!" Naru smiled as she thought of Usagi. "Hai."

"May we come? To see you, and Oosaka-Kaasan?" Haruka asked. "Later, today?"

"Hai!" Naru asnwered.

'I will be waiting, Sailors!' The redhead thought.

The next morning, Naru hekped her mother, again, to open up the Osa-P.

"Dinner was - interesting - last night!" Ichimatsu squeaked. "I feel kaasan wished to call Police on  
Sailorsenshi! Hai!"

"Ten'ou-Sama is still alive! She is no danger to kaasan. To Usagi-ane demo!" Naru replied to the rat.

"What of Kaioh-Sama?" Ichimatsu asked.

"Anything happen to Usagi? Outside Hogwarts? Kaioh-baka will die! Horribly." Naru growled.

Ichimatsu squeaked with laughter.

"Kaioh-Sama is ningyoutsukai!" Mrs. Oosaka groused. "Snape-Sama has written of many in Mahautsukai-Britian,  
I see many in Nippon, hai. Puppet moves and spseaks? Puppetteer stay hidden safely behind curtain! Dangerous.  
Dangerous in their blindness ano stupidity."

"Hai." Nary sighed then looked at her mother. "Meet nimhyoutsakai at Hogwarts. He is called 'Abus Dumbadoro'!"

"'Dubmledor'? Headmaster?" asked Naru, looking her daughter in the eyes. "Ningyoutsukai?"

"Hai!" Naru groused. "How he became and stays headmaster, probably! Tried to make me spy."

"'Spy'?" The jewlerer asked. "Howso?"

"Potion and spell." Naru answered. "To get in my mind and stay there!"


	12. Naru no Slytherin 12

NARU-NO-SLYTHERIN: A Sailormoon-Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: Very few of the characters in this story are mine. The rights to characters in Sailormoon belong to their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rawling. The only ones that are mine are "Andrea MacRandall" and "Gruoch and Girric MacFergus".

Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, finds herself in a magical-school somewhere in Scotland! Her responce: "Why?"

Chapter 12: Knee-deep in the Blues - and Yellow.

As The Osa-P was opening the following Monday, Naru saw an early-visitor:

"Ohayo, Aino Minako-chan! How have you been?"

"I am well, hai!" Minako said, excitedly. "I am here to see your BEST topaz!"

"Come in, Aino-chan!" Naru smiled.

"I have been waiting to see you dano." Minako told Naru in a low voice.

The opal Naru wore flash a brilliant yellow, like unto a comet.

"I have been awaiting your arrival... Sailorvenus." Naru wore a cat-like smile. "Hai!"

"Nani-yo?" Minako yelped. "You know?"

"Innersenshi? Hai! Hard to totally hide best-friend's royal-court! Protectors of Moon-Princess? Good!"

And, Minako almost jumped so high she hit the roof!

"Careful. Sailorsenshi!" Naru smiled and sing-songed, "You break it? You buy it!"

"You... know... of the Sailorsenshi?" Minako almost roared.

"Ara! Related to white-cat.. Sailorvenus?" Naru still wore her cat-like smile.

"Nani-yo?!" Minako screeched. "Answer my question, FIRST!"

"Alright!" Naru still smiled, unnerving Minako. "When Sailormoon looks and acts so much like best friend  
to be twin? You pay attention to her companions! Innersenshi were easy to puzzle-out! Outersenshi? Not so  
much! Iyaa! Opal of Hiijiji helps!"

"Opal?" Minako looked confused. "Nani Opal? Doko opal?"

"Opal I wear?" Naru said. "Opal hiijiji find? Opal that call-out to me?"

"Opal 'call-out' to you? Have to think on this. Hai." Minako said slowly. "Will see you, again?"

"We will see each other before school." Naru chirped. "Konnichi-wa, Aino-chan! Say hello to Artimus for me!"

"Ja Ne!" Minako said as she left the store.

"'Artimus'?" Mrs. Oosaka asked.

"Minako-chan's white cat," Naru giggled, "Sailorvenus' white cat dano."

"Some say Sailorvenus and white cat share same brain!" Mrs. Oosaka clucked.

"Ara!" Naru grinned as she placed her index fingers together. "Cat.. ano catnip! Makes sense! Six Sailosenshi  
seen, two left. Hai."

After lunch, snow started falling in Juuuban as mother and daughter Oosaka were returning from lunch. A girl  
in blue stood outside the store, waiting for them with an older-version of herself.

"Konnichi-wa, Ami-chan!" Naru smiled. "How are you, today?"

"I.. am well." Ami said shily. "This is my okaasan.. Mizuno Saeko! We are here.. to look at jewelry?"

"Among.. other things?" Naru smiled and lightly giggled as she looked into Ami's face.

"Ara.. Nani-yo, Naru-chan?" Ami meeped and fought a sudden urge to blush.

"Ara... colored like Mizuno-Sensei." Naru then called over her mother:

"Kaasan? Need jewel's eyes on this stone! Eyes are doctor's! Sockets and cheeks? Bridge of nose demo?"

Ami tried not to fidget as the Oosakas studied her face. Doctor Mizuno tried her best not to laugh.

"Shall we let spies in shop?" Naru giggled.

Without another word spoken - not even in protests - the Oosakas hustled a shocked Ami and a giggling  
Saeko into the shop.

"Alright, Ami-spook!" Naru giggled. "Okaasan is Mizuno Saeko-Sensei! Otousan is - Snape Severus-Sensei?"

A shocked Ami slowly nodded. How did Naru spot her so fast?

"Okaasan teach me to examine jewels, to search." Naru explained. "Also useful in faces, Sailormercury. Hai. You can breathe now, Mizuno Ami-chan."

Mizuno Saeko could not help but break-out in laughter. And Mrs. Oosaka smiled. So did Ami.

"Snape-tousan is also spymaster!" Naru smiled and nodded. "Hai. Let me know he would have someone watch  
over me in Nippon! Agents are you?"

"Hai!" Ami and Saeko snapped salutes, speaking and smiling in unison.

"What is Snape-spymaster worried about?" Naru asked seriously.

"Sailorsenshi, hai!" Ami answered sharply. "Dumbadoro dano."

"Hai." Naru sighed over a cup of tea. "Know about Sailorsenshi. Guess at head-menace! Heada Mugawumpa  
should be hit in mug! Kicked in wump dano!"

Ami and Saeko burst into laughter at Naru's analysis!

"Natsumi would make better headmaster. Especially after baka tried to turn me into SPY on Usagi ano  
Sailorsenshi" Naru said with a sad-smile. "Gomennissai for outburst. Never want to be violent! Hurt  
Usagi. Hai."

"Hai!" Ami chirped. "Tousan would agree! Usagi would understand outburst! Outbursts at Uranus ano  
Neptune! Some? Hard to be friends with! Others? Cannot be friends. Do not wish to be friends. Iyaa.  
Much like Dumbadoro! Omly 'Pretend-Friend'. Tousan write me about lemondrop and tea, Told me what  
was mixed with candy, what he suspected we in tea! Hai. Color and scent of tea was give-away, Tousan  
said too-much spell was placed om tea. Meant to lower defences? Would have destroyed mind! Place  
victim in coma!"

"So? Dr. Mizuno?" Mrs. Oosaka asked Ami's mother. "Professor Snape is Ami's tousan? Are you.. divorced?"

"Call me 'Saeko', onegai?" Dr. Mizuno asked almost-pleadingly. "We are.. seperated.. never divorced demo.  
I never want divorce. Serevu never want divorce! Never wanted seperation, hai! Parted ways demo. Severu go  
back to England. I come back to Nappon! Hai. For.. 'the greater good'.. we were told. Hai."

"'Greater good' to who demo?" Ami snapped out as she and Naru walked in the snow outside. "'Greater good'  
of white-bearded GOAT of mahautsukai! Tousan write me of Dumbadoro! Read hurt in letters. Hurt at being  
away from me and kaasan. Hurt from working for old goat! Never trust goat! I don't trust goat!"

Ami then frowned. "Mad, now! Need to hit. MERCURY STAR POWER!"

After she henshined, Sailormercury called out an old-attack:

"Shibon.. SPRAY!"

A fog began the collect, then condense in a icy column.

"VERY good, Sailorsenshi!" Naru chirped. "Need PROPER target demo! Senshi will wait, onegai?"

fifteen minutes and two frozen branches later, Naru presented Sailormercury with a life-sized  
ice-statue of Albus Dumbledor.

"Christmas pesent to family Mizuno!" Naru said to Ami, wearing her enigmatic cat-grin.

"Arigatounisai, Ooasaka-Sama!" Ami bowed to the sculptress, before turning back toward the statue and  
preparing to demolish it:

"Aqua.. RHAPSODY!"

One strum of Mercury's ice-harp, and a barrage of snow and ice crumbled the statue!

"Ara.. That WAS Dumbledoro-baka?" Mizun Saeko grinned as she sipped a cup of tea.

"Hai!" Ami grinned. "WAS Dumbadoro!"

"NOW? Shaved-ice! Kukukukuku!" Naru chortled.

Later, as the Mizunos were examining sapphires, Ami pleaded with Naru:

"Naru-San? Hope to be sorted into Slytherin. WISH to be placed in Slytherin! Be taught by tousan! Hai.  
Might not be. Might be placed in some other house by Hat! You wear badge of Slytherin! If Usagi-chan is  
sorted into Slytherin? And I am not? Watch over her onegai?"

"I shall watch!" Naru smiled. "I promise!"


	13. Naru no Slytherin 13

NARU-NO-SLYTHERIN: A Sailormoon-Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: Very few of the characters in this story are mine. The rights to characters in Sailormoon belong to their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rawling. The only ones that are mine are "Andrea MacRandall" and "Gruoch and Girric MacFergus".

Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, finds herself in a magical-school somewhere in Scotland! Her responce: "Why?"

Chapter 13: Friends Old and New.

Tuesday was a bit busy for a weekday. So busy, if fact, that Naru almost forgot about the visits of the Sailorsenshi:

"Almoat".

During her lunch with her mother, Naru was - as quietly as she could - going through the list of Senshi she had met  
since entering Hogwarts:

"Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Mercury dano. One more left. May have seen her. Do not know name demo."

"Doko Senshi?" Her mother asked.

"Hogwarts, I think." Naru's voice faded in thought. "Saw young girl in purple sailor-dress ano boots. Carrying...  
polearm? Later, talked to her? Said we would speak, again! Hai."

"When did she talk to you?" The jeweler asked.

"After I.. told Ookami not to hunt mahautsukai." Naru answered. "Dano.."

"Dano?" The jeweler's eyes went wide.

"After I aggreed to help Ookami's nieces and nephew. Hai." Naru.

"Naze?" Mrs. Oosaka asked.

Naru answered her mother, "they are in my House-of-Magic nazenara, classmates! Told House-of-Slytherin help  
each other! Hai. What.. Usagi would do! Hai."

Mrs. Oosaka smiled and bowed to her daughter. "What Akiyuki would have done! Hai!"

As the Oosaka opened up Osa-P for the afternoon, a small girl in purple, and a protective gentleman in a white lab-coat  
stood in front of the jeweler's door.

"Konnichi-wa!" Mrs. Oosaka said. "May I be of aide?"

"Hai!" The young girl smiled. "Watashi-wa Tomoe Hotaru! This is my otousan? Tomoe Souichi-Sama! We are hear to see your  
finest pieces of amnethyst. Hai!"

Hotaru then bowed and smiled. "I am here to see Oosaka Naru-mahautsukai dano!"

"Konnichi-wa.. Hotaru-chan!" Naru smiled and bowed in return, as a streak of purple streaked across the opal. "I am  
honored to meet you, Sailorsaturn!"

"The honor is mine, Herald of Serenity!" Hotaru giggled. "I also bring friends.. who wish to greet you!"

Hotaru, alias Sailorsaturn, gestered to the shop's door as three children of Naru's age entered the shop.

And, Naru's face lit up like a lantern:

"Andi-chan! Girric-kun! Gruoch-chan! Why are you here?!"

"We wished to spend part of our holidays with our best friend!" Andrea smiled.

"That is true, Mistress." Gruoch shily grinned. "We received permission from our families to come here. If that is  
alright?"

"It is alright. Hai!" Naru hugged her classmates.

"'Mistress'?" Mrs. Oosaka grinned as Ichimatsu squeaked with laughter.

"Been told that to - command - Ookami is to subdue it. Hai. Gruoch-chan no Girric-kun ano Andi-chan are itoko of Ookami  
I commanded not to hunt at Hogwarts'. Hai. Therefor? I - conquered? - pack."

"Ara..!" Mrs. Oosaka raised an eyebrow. "These are your ookami! Welcome to our home! Our den is yours!"

"Ha!" Naru beamed. "This is.. MacaRandal Anderea-chan ano MacaFeregu-chan no MacaFegusu-kun! My pack!"

"Mistress?" Gruoch looked fearfully at Naru. "Ye told a muggle about us?"

"Told kaasan, hai." Naru petted Gruoch's hair back softly to calm her. "Know of mahautsukai ano Senshi. Should know  
of Ookami dano!"

"How did you learn rules of Ookami, musume?" Mrs. Oosaka asked.

Naru reached in and pulled some loose-leaf pages from her pouch:

"From hiijiji's notes! Hai! Hiijiji wrote that Ookami - 'werewolves' - are classic 'half-breeds'. Ningen think they  
are Ookami, Ookami fear they are Ningen. Almays gaijin. Family is VERY important! When Ookami are subdued. Subduer  
becomes pack-leader!"

"Ara.." Naru's mother began to giggle. "As I said. Our den ia your den!" She twnd tuen to the Tomoes - to see only  
Hotaru at the counter!

"Doko tousan?" Mrs. Oosaka asked Hotaru.

"Tousan.. had to leave.. will be back later demo. Left me payment for amnethyst demo!"

"'had to leave'?" The jeweler repeated. "'Will be back'? Nani?"

"Bokei do that. Hai." Naru tried to answer her mother without giggling.

"Bokei?!" Mrs. Oosaka's eyes went from Naru and the three werewolves to Hotaru.

"Hai. Gomennisai." Hotaru bowed in apology. "Tousan has been dead one year. Gibu no Ten'ou Haruka ano Kaioh  
Michiru! Hai."

At hearing Michiru's name mentioned, it was Mrs. Oosaka's turn to growl.

"Common reaction to my fosterers, hai." Hotaru tried not to whimper.

"Kaioh should be shot." The Jeweler growled.

"Common-reaction to Michiru-Hahai!" Hotaru giggled softly.

"Ten'ou should get American 'Purple-Heart'." Naru added.

"Thought of Mizuno Ami-chan! Kukukukuku!" Hotaru chortled.

"Nande Sailorsaturn?" Mrs. Oosaka asked.

"From.. what I remember hearing?" Naru answered her mother. "Senshi of.. death.. and rebirth?"

"With help.. rebirth!" Hotaru corrected Naru.

"With whose help?" Naru's mother asked.

"Sailormoon's!" Hotaru and Naru answered simultaniously.

"Why is tousan not among the living?" The jeweler asked. "Was anything he did such that he must stay dead?"

"Iyaa!" Hotaru answered with a sad smile. "He CAN be re-born! He does not wish to be, yet." She smiled.  
"Tousan just wishes - to - be with kaasan a while longer! Hai. They were apart too long."

At that time, the phone rang:

"Moshi-moshi? Osa-P Jewelry! Oosaka Yura speaking. Konnichi-wa, Usagi-chan! Hai. Musume is here."

Mrs. Oosaka looked up from the phone:

"Naru-musume? You are wanted on the phone! It is Tsukino-chan! She says she needs to speak to you. She says  
it is important!"

Naru politely took the receiver:

"Konnichi-wa! Hai, Usagi, It is me. Nani-yo? Ara.. shopping-list? Hai. How did you know to talk to me? Ara..  
a feeling? HaI. I can help you with it! Come over? For dinner, tonight? Hai. I can. With okaasan? Hai! May I  
bring friends demo? Three of them came to visit. Hai. I would like you to meet them! Arigatounisai! Bye."

Naru hung up the phone, and then turned to her friends from Hogwarts':

"Freshen up, onegai? We will be going to a friends to have dinner! Hai!"

"Pardon me... Mistress?" Girric asked Naru. "You will.. show us off.. as trophies o' conquest?"

"No, friend Girric." Naru smiled, trying to defuse the young werewolf's fear."We are going to have an evening-  
meal with my oldest friend! She is the reason I decided to stay at Hogwarts, before I met your cousin, Fenrir!  
She is the reason I was able to talk Fenrir-Sama out of hunting at Hogwarts, I think!"

Andrea, Grouch, and Girric stood, staring in amazement at Naru!

"Hotaru-chan?" Naru bowed. "Will you be joining us at the Tsukinos?"

"Iyaa." The small girl answered. "I have to be back at Haruka's and Michiru's. Hai. Will be helping to take  
everyone to Hogwarts' demo!"

"'Help taking..'?" Naru asked Hotaru, "Will you be attending Hogwarts?"

"Iie!" Hotaru smiled whistfully, as enjoying a secret-joke. "Two reasons. Hai. One? I am too young even for first-  
year! Two? I would scare too many mahaustukai! As I am sure you remember Malfoi Do-raco-kun? Many would fear me as  
'Angel-of-Death'! Hai. Hogwarts would be more on edge-of-razor than if only Usagi-Hime no Inner-Senshi show up!  
Kukuku!"

"Hai!" Naru grinned. "Can see that happening!"

Meanwhile, Oosaka-kaasan was searching through an ancient laquer-box:

"Ojiisan said some stones were too - special - to be sold! Just figured out why he said that. Hai! Ara.. FOUND THEM!  
Kukuku..."

"Nani-yo, okaasan?" Naru asked.

"Found stones for Ookami! Haio!" The jeweler said in an animated fashion. "Musume! Have any teachers spoke of  
moonstones?"

Andrea and the McFergus-twins automatically turned their attantion to Naru's mother.

"Hai!" Naru said, frowning in memory, "Mentioned in 'Defence Against Dark Arts'-class, on how to survive Ookami-attack.  
Said to make Ookami ano destroy Okami."

"Not what jiisan said." The jeweler smirked.

"KUKUkukuku!" Hotaru laughed. "Sennin was wise-man! Hai. Mahautsukai no baka!"

"Agreed!" Naru's smile grew. "Baka naze demo?"

"Gaijin," Hotaru's laughter calmed down, "particularly British, confuse 'subdue' with 'destroy'! Hai! Moonstone is  
stone-of-empathy! When stone 'make ookami', it allows ningen ano mahautsukai to communicates with ookami! When it  
'destroys ookami'? Stone actually calms fears of ookami enough they feel less need to be defensive! Hai. Allows  
communication with Moon dano."

"HAI!" Naru shouted in triumph! "Hime aides you, you help aide Hime! Still do not trust Dumbadoro, iyaa. Loves secrets.  
Too many secrets. Se it in twinkle of eyes. Gifts, from Oosaka-clan. Hai."

"Hold, Naru-musume!" The jeweler said. "Ther are FOUR moonstones, here!"

"Four?" Naru wondered. "For Ferir-Sama, maybe?"

"I do not think so." Hotaru answered slowly. "Told me as long as itoko were safe, he would not worry about what  
happened to him."

"Who belongs to moonstone, then?" Naru asked.

Without saying a word, her mother then put the moonstone-pendent around Naru's neck.

"Moonstone knows its home, hai." The jeweler whispered and kissed her daughter:

"Come! It is time to go to dinner! Hai!" Naru smiled.

An hour later, Naru and her mother, plus Andrea amd the McFergus-twins, were standing at attention at the Taukinos'  
door. Tsukino Shingo answered the door and bowed:

"Kombn-wa, Ooosaka-Sama! Komban-was, Naru-chan! Will you and your friends enter, onegai?"

"Arigatounisai, Tsukino-kun!" Mrs. Oosaka replied.

"Shingo-kun?" Naru asked. "Doko Usagi?"

"In family-room, hai!: Shingo smiled. "Aneue has been worried about shopping-trip? Never worry about shopping-trip,  
before, iyaa! as bad as Aino-baka."

"Shingo-musuko..." Mrs. Tsukino admonished her son.

"Mo one is as bad as Mina-baka!" Naru replied happily.

"Naru-musume..." Mrs. Oosaka admonished her daughter.

"Nani-yo?" The two children asked as "innocamtly" as they could get away with.

The three werewolves in the party, meanwhile, were trying their best to swallow any sudden-giggles.

'Hotaru warn about Senshi of Inner-Planets?' Naru thought as shwe glanced around at her three companions.

Andrea, Girric, and Gruoch nodded, grinning.

"Come!" Shingo stood up straight. "Usagi-Ane is waiting! Hai!"

Soon, Naru and her compnanions were ushered upstairs.

"Usagi-Hime?" Shingo announced, "Aneue? Naru is here! With her pack."

"Arigatounisai, Shingo. Sit-down, minna!"

"'Hime'? Itouto knows about Serenity?" Naru asked her oldest-friend.

"Family knows, hai!" Usagi smiled. "When letter come from Msgic-School? I knew Kaasan ano Tousan meeded to know  
about Serenity!"

"Shingo dano?" Naru grinned.

"Very strange!" Ussgi said. "Itouto seemed to already know!"

"Saailormoon think like Aneue?" Shingo chuckled. "Serenity think like Aneue!"

"How could a brother not know who his sister is?" Girric observed as his eyes moved from Tsukino to Tsukino.

"Hai!" Usagi agreed. "Very wise! When Tousan learned of Sailormoon and Serenity-Hime? He wanted to grill Luna! Hai."

"Ano," Naru tried to keep as straight a face as possible, "What are we having for dinner?"

Andrea and the twins snickered, and Usagi fell back on her bed in laughter!

Soon, the Tsukino's kitchen was alive with dinner, and conversation:

"You.. KNEW... about me, Nsru-imouto?" Usagi almost lost her voice in the question. "When?"

"First time you rescued me, I think?" Narusmiled as she remembered. "Hard to not see best-friend in Sailormoon.  
Hai. See you even through disguise."

"TOLD you 'Lunar Pen' did not work that well, Usagi-ane!" Shingo nodded solemnly. "At least, not with close-family  
and friends! Iyaa."

"Need to tell Advisor pen does not work, totally?" Mrs. Oosaka grinned.

"Need to tell Neko-Baka MANY things! Hai!" Usagi nodded sharply. "All this time, could have had somene to CONFIDE  
in! Not worry about losing. Iyaa." She started to hyperventillate in frustration. "Senshi are sisters, demo?  
Sometimes, don't feel that close!"

"Senshi of Inner-Planets are close!" Naru observed. "Outer-Planets? Depends on Senshi."

"Ara...", Usagi begam to speak, once more, after calming herself down. "Moonstones? Naru-imouto.. become pack-leader  
itsu?" The blonde asked conspiritorally.

"Pack-leader naze?" Shingo asked, also moticing the amulets.

"Last November itsu!" Nsru smiled shily. "Talked top-ookami into no hunting at school while I am there nazenara.  
Who.. told you of Moonstones, Usagi? Ookami dano?"

"Same one who told me you were in magic-school!" Usagi wore the same conspiritorial-smile Naru had just worn.

"Hai!" Shingo cheered. "Aneue is back!"

"Hai! Play 'Nine-Questions'!" Naru giggled. "Who told you I was mahautsukai-in-training? Pluto?"

"Nani-yo?" Usagi asked, shocked. "Meioh Setsuna-San is 'Senshi-of-Prophecy'! She tells me nothing!"

"Sounds like Pluto." Naru sighed. "Saw Pluto at Hogwarts. Tried to talk me into leaving! Would have left, felt I  
had reason to be there demo! Did mot know reason. Then? Reason come to me in dream! Moon-Queen tell me Hime had to  
go to Hogwarts! Try to heal old hurts."

"Serenity-kaasan TOLD me I had imouto going to Hogwarts!" Usagi grew more-excited as she and Naru talked. "Who else  
did you see at Hogwarts? Tell me?"

"Uranus ano Neptune come to visit," Maru chortled. "Did not stay long! Kukukukuku.."

"Ten'ou DANO Kaioh?" Usagi gulped. "Gomemmisai, Naru-imouto."

"Goshinpainaku!" Naru reassured Usagi. "I survived them! More, I think, than they survived me? See them in Juuban!  
More careful than before."

"Pluto. Hai. Uranus. Hai. Neptune. Hai." Usagi checked-off Sailorsenshi. "See Saturn dano?"

"Hai!" Naru affirmed. "When I started imteracting with Ookami! Watched to see everything went well!  
Meet - one more time - before break! Bring ookami here, today! Hai. Did Hotaru tell you about Mahautsukai  
ano moonstones?"

"Iiede!" Usagi answered. "Me and Hotaru talk, not lately demo!"

"You and she are friends?" Naru responded. "Good! She and I feel like friends! Hai! So? Pluto mot speak to  
you, Saturn not speak to you lately! Mercury-spy?"

"You know of Otousan-no-Ami?" Usagi grinned.

"Hai!" Naru chirped. "Kaasan teach me how to tell stones by facets! Read faces the same way. hai. Ami colored  
like kaasan! Eyes and bridge-of-mose build like tousan! Eyes set and move like tousan! Hai. Sensei tell me he  
have people in Nippon to watch me. Keep me safe. Figure 'people' are Mizuno-Sensei and musume! Kukuku! Will  
help you get what you need for school."

The rest of the evening was spent with friends, and families of friends, catching-up on their lives.

Later that evening, before the Oosakas lwft with their werewolf-companions, Usagi got Naru in a corner:

"Naru! Who - is - this - Dumbadoro - who - tried - to - make - his - spy? Ami-chan told me of what he tried to  
do, and what could have happened! I do not care if it did not happen! It COULD have!"


	14. Naru no Slytherin 14

NARU-NO-SLYTHERIN: A Sailormoon-Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: Very few of the characters in this story are mine. The rights to characters in Sailormoon belong to their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rawling. The only ones that are mine are "Andrea MacRandall" and "Gruoch and Girric MacFergus".

Oosaka Naru, of Juuban District, Toyko, Japan, finds herself in a magical-school somewhere in Scotland! Her responce: "Why?"

Chapter 14: Eye of the Storm.

As Naru, Usagi and the Innersenshi made their way out of Diagon Alley and to the train-station,  
Naru guided them to Platform 9 3/4.

"Why will you not be riding with us, Naru?" Usagi asked in a pleading voice.

"I will be in next car, Usagi-Ane!" Naru reassured her best friend since age five. "Be on watch.  
Hai."

"'On watch'?" Usagi asked, fearfully. "What for?"

"Uninvited pests!" Ami groused.

"'Univited pests'?" Usagi asked. "What are these 'pests', Ami-chan? Where are they?"

"Hopefully? They will not appear, today, Usagi!" Ami replied without naming names. "Tousan has  
written about them demo."

As soon as the Hogwarts' Express left the station, the sweets' tray came into the Senshi's car.

A note, addressed to "Snape-Muzuno Ami", came with the tray:

"Do not worry, Ami-akita!

I am watching.

Naru."

A short time after the tray rolled out, it rolled back, with another messege:

"Ami-akita:

Be on gaurd!

I feel Harry Potter, Weasley-clan, Hermoine Granger, and Neville Leadbottom are coming!

Harry, Neville, and Hermoine are good people.

Weasles are problem demo!

Naru."

"Arigatounisai, Watcher!" Ami whispered, and kept her eyes on te door.

"What are you watching the door for, Ami-chan?" Rei asked the blunette.

"Pest-problems." Ami growled.

In the foreward-car, Naru, Andrea, Gruoch, and Girric kept watch as the four Gryffendors  
proceded to visit the Senshi:

"The.. were.. were.. werewolves?" Ron stuttered fearfully.

"Do not worry, Weasel-kun!" Naru giggled before chewing a scone. "Ookami are with me!"

"Moonstones?" Neville noted the pendants.

"As I said, Longbottom-Sama?", Naru repeated confidently, "Ookami are with me!"

After the boys passed Naru, and bowed in respect, Hermoine Granger came down the aisle

"Hello, Lady Granger!" Naru gave Hermoine a sideways glance and a small smile.

And the Gryffendor jumped!

"You visit friends of mine, Lady Granger! Hai." Naru whispered as she sipped a cup of tea.  
"Be kind, be courteous, and keep Weasel on - tight - leash! Or? Other friends will be let  
off their leashes! Hai."

Hermoine, seeing the look Naru gave her, nodded slowly as the color returned to her face.

"You?" Naru continued lecturing Hermoine. "I trust. Harry-kun? I trust. Neville-kun?  
I trust. Weasel-baka? I can trust - to cause trouble!"

And Gruoch softly giggled.

"I do not know what was worse," Rei said, later, as she exited the train at Hogsmead-station,  
"Weasel's idiocy, or Ga-rangah's apologies for baka-Weasel? Baka baka baka!"

"At least, Potter-kun no Longbottom-kun stay silent?" Makoto said.

"Probably knew speaking up would not help?" Minako asked.

"'Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court-of-law'." Ami grinned like a  
hungry-wolf. "Mahautsukai or Muggle! Hai! Only thing more a bakayarou that Dumbadoro-ningyoutsukai  
is Ningyoutsukai's cheering-section!"

"Doko Naru?" Usagi quietly asked, panic almost registering in each syllable. "Feel alone!  
Gomennisai, minna. Demo.."

"Gomen ne, Usagi!" Makoto tried to reassure her leader and friend that she was not alone.  
"I feel the same. Hai. Guide is gone."

"Naru is already student, here," Ami tried to explain, "reception-line is just for first-year,  
first-semester students. Like us."

"Speech is not reassuring, Ami-chan." Usagi almost whispered as she held on to Ami's shoulders.

"Hai." Ami whimpered. "I know. I feel alone. Worse than Nehelenia's Fun-house?"

Soon, Minerva McGonigall stood in front of the first-years, welcoming them to Hogwarts, and  
explaining the Houses they were to be sorted into:

"Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term-banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats  
in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because,  
while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own  
noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your  
triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the  
year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be  
a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

As the grey-haired witch had rambled on about the importance of the houses, and the houses being their  
'new-families' all the time they were here, Usagi and the Inner-Senshi were feeling their secure-worlds  
start to crack ans crumble! Was Hogwarts dividing the Senshi? What of THEIR family? Were they not, already,  
sisters?

To the Sailorsenshi, in general, and Tsukino Usagi and Mizuno Ami, in particular, the old crone's speech  
sounded like unto a Life-Sentence!

Or - a Death-Sentence?

'I am walking my 'Last-mile'', Usagi thought as she sobbed.

"You will do well, here, your highness!" A ghost whispered to her as it floated past. "The  
Moon could not be better represented! Especially, with such a solicitor as your herald!"

"Bokomono?" Usagi whispered fearfully. "What 'solicitor' dano? What herald?"

Later, after the introductory-speaches by McGonigall and Dumbledore were made,  
Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years.  
On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat, patched and frayed and extremely dirty.  
Everyone in the Hall was now staring at the hat, which seemed to radiate - something!  
Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -  
and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find there kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables  
and then became quite still again.

After the applause died-away, the shuffling began:

Aino Minako was sorted into Hufflepuff;

Hino Rei was shuffled into Ravenclaw;

and Kino Makoto went into Gryffendor.

'Headmaster planned this!' Minako fought to control herself. 'He. Will. Die. Quickly. Hai!"

'Heada Mugawumpa smiles like he plans on big meal!' Rei was on edge. "Look like liom, waiting on kill  
to be brought in! Go on lion-hunt!'

'Keep away from Dumbadoro, Keep away from Dumbadoro, Keep away from Dumbadoro.' Makoto chanted in her  
mind like a mantra. 'Will kill bakayarou! Usagi will be hurt! Will kill bakayarou! Usagi will be hurt!'

"'Thinking cap'?" Naru whispered, and snorted, as the Sorting Hat was placed on another first-year. "More  
like 'Dunce Dap'! Plan to seperate Sailor Senshi? Not good idea. Never good idea! At least? Reasons are  
not Dumbadoro's! Still? 'Dunce-Cap'-ideas!"

"What are you doing, Naru-Aneue?" Andrea asked.

"Critiquing ways of 'Dunce-Cap', Andi-chan!" Naru whispered. "Hai."

Andrea MacRandall suddenly fought to silence a giggle-fit!

"'Dunce-cap' has ywo more chances to redeem itself." Naru softly sang to her pack.

"What are the chances it will actually do that?" Girric MacFergus asked the ladies of the pack.

"Slim..", Gruoch grinned hungrily, "and none!"

Mizuno Ami (under much protest and a threat to bury the hat deep inside a glacier) then joined  
Hino Rei in Ravenclaw:

'Now, Mizuno-chan...' The Sorting-Hat began to speak in Ami's head.

'Snape!' Ami countered the hat, drawing a quick-line in the sand. 'My name is 'Snape'. Kaasan  
married tousan before I was conceived. Parents - never - divorced! Only seperated by idiot-scarecrow!  
Name, here, is SNAPE! 'Snape-Mizuno' if you must use 'Mizuno'!'

'Hm.' The Hat pondered. 'You are hostile to the Mizunos?'

'No!' Ami Answered the inquisitor-hat. 'My mother just wishes to have stayed 'Snape'! I was born a  
'Snape'! I wish, at least in Britian, to stay 'Snape'!'

'Anyway, Ms. - Snape?' The Hat was suddenly circumspect. 'Let us see whare you belong.'

'Slytherin.' Ami thought.

'A possibility.' The Hat countered. 'You are fiercely brave. A true lioness.'

'Snake.' Ami countered.

'A perfect-fit for Gryffendor.' The Hat reasoned.

"As glacier would make 'perfect fit' for Hat! Hai." Ami growled.

'I have been threatened with being burned, Ms. Mizuno..' the Sorting-Hat stated.

'Snape!' Ami snapped out.

'Miss Smape.' The Hat corrected itself with a soft chuckle. "But, I have never been threatened with  
entombment-in-ice, before?'

'Get - used - to - cold,' Ami hissed, 'beanie!'

'Yes.' The Hat chuckled. 'You are very loyal..'

'Only too a few!' Ami corrected the hat. 'Very careful to who I give loyalty to! Learn from Tousan's  
example! Never give his word loosely. Never too loose with my loyalties! Word given is collar amd leash.'

'A quality that lends itself greatly to Hufflepuff.' The hat continued,

'Lunatic-assylem?' Ami commented. 'Even MINAKO will be challanged to keep sanity in THAT playpen -  
beanie!'

'But, it is your thirst for knowledge, Ms. Mizuno.." The Hat started.

'Snape. Third strike, Beanie!' Ami snapped.

'This is NOT American baseball, Ami-chan.' The Hat smirked.

'Batter, up!', Ami retorted, 'Cubbie!'

'Yes, yes.' The Sorting Hat chuckled. 'I can see where you are truly needed!'

'Slytherin,' Ami said. 'Studying under my dad.'

'Slytherin would INDEED benefit from you, !" The Hat grinned. 'But? Another House  
needs you more. A pure quest-for-knowledge will only take you so far. So? for the sake and  
sanity of many, you belong to...'

'Iiede.' Ami started to sob.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat thundered into the Great Hall.

'Remember your promise, Naru!' Ami prayed the young witchling would hear her. 'Guard Usagi!'

'One.. more.. chamce.. Dunce-Cap.' Naru thought as she stared at the hat. 'At least, Usagi  
have one guardian in each house.'

After the cheers had died from the various houses, The last name of the new students was  
called:

"Tsukino Usagi!"

And the Great Hall grew quiet as the Hat pondered Usagi's fate:

'Hmmm.. you are brave, child, and caring beyond all measure! But, that should be no surprise,  
considering you are of the lineage of Queen Serenity. *Heheh!* Yes.. that line-of-chivalry would  
make you VERY MUCH the candidate for Gryffendor! Yessss. But, there is much MORE to you than that!  
MUCH you keep hidden. I wonder why..? You are very smart.. and of a quick wit! You would fit in  
well with Ravenclaw.. and you've a PLAYFUL nature about you.. and you CARE about those in your  
keep.. perfect for Hufflepuff! But.. there are all those mysteries in you.. and those of others  
you hold... Yessss.. you truly belong to...'

"SLYTHERIN!"

Usagi was stunned! She walked slowly to the cheering Slytherins, remembering the Headmistress'  
speech about her house being her new friends and family. And she wept. Usagi was not ready to  
give up on her old friends!

Nor, were they ready to give her up!

"Usagi-chan!"

"Usagi!"

"Usagi-chan!"

"Hime!"

Four girls leaped from their tables..

"IIEDE!"

"Tousan?" Ami sent out a whispered plea, "Watch over Usagi-chan, for me? I may wind up in  
Azkaban May KILL bakayarou Headmaster! Hai!"

The faculty instantly stood up as one, as frightened-students treatened to revolt!

"Ladies? Ehh.. young ladies?" Dumbledore tried diplomacy. Tried. "We need not result to  
hostile emotions? The Hat has placed.. Miss Tsukino in the best place for her? As it did with  
you! I am sure.. everything will work out in..."

"'Everything will work out'? Hai. But for WHO? Who will watch over Usagi?" Ami cried out in  
a procecuting-tone. "We.. are her chosen-protectors! How can we protect her when we are..?"

"That Hat has split us UP!" Makoto thundered. "ON PURPOSE! What if something should happen  
to Usagi-chan?! Who will...?"

"Mercury STAR-POWER!"

"Venus STAR-POWER!"

"Mars STAR-POWER!"

"Jupiter STAR-POWER!"

As four young woman finished their transformations, the students and teachers of Hogwarts'  
went into a panic!

And almost the entirity pf the Slytherin-table drew out their wands in ready-defence.. as  
Naru giggled and calmly took a sip of tea.

'Dumbledor, you glorious-idiot', Severus Snape smirked and fought not to laugh, 'I should  
let my dear daughter turn you into an ice-cube! Along with The Beanie! Perfect moniker for  
that old hat.'

"We're under ATTACK!" Trelawney cried out. "It is just as I was FORWARNED! Luna demands  
her VENGEANCE!"

"We MUST GATHER around USAGI!" Venus called out as wands were raised to battle. "The witches  
here will..!"

"NOTHING shall happen to Usagi!", Oosaka Naru calmly stood up after finishing her tea,  
flanked by three protective part-werewolves. "Not while - I - am here! I made a promise I will  
keep! Hai. Promise to Serenity-kaasan."

The uproar in the Great Hall quieted to excited whispers as soon as it was realized - who -  
had just stood up and had ackowledged and challanged the the might of the legendary Senshi.

"Oosaka!"

"Naru-Sama!"

"The Senshiate.."

"..Lunar Kingdom.."

"Oosaka!"

"Naru-Sama!"

"..Queen Serenity!"

"Oosaka-Sama."

"We are doomed! We are doomed! We are DOOOOOOOOMED!" The Devinations-Professor whimpered  
and wailed.. coming close to hyperventillating!

"Trelawney?" Snape growled. "QUIET! Before you SCARE yourself into a coma, you silly-woman!  
Antidotes for STUPIDITY can be worse than a curse."

"And -why- would her going into a coma be a bad thing, Professor Snape?" Poppy Pomfrey whispered  
to Severus. "It would cut-down on the number of students that have to visit me. Of s truth,  
Divinations is as dangerous as DADA!"

"You don't know how MUCH I agree with you, Poppy!" Snape growled. "Unfortunately? The Ding-a-ling  
IS staff!"

And, Hagrid gave a hardy laugh!

"It is an honor to watch over her", the young woman dropped to a whisper, "as she has watched  
over me. After all.. friends watch out for one another!"

Usagi caught her breath, and turned around to face the one who stood up for her:

"Naru-chan! Is.. it you?"

Naru giggled, a sound Usagi was sure she had not heard the young woman make in years. "Who  
else would it be, Usagi? You silly witchling!"

"Demo..", Usagi slowly breathed out. "Why are you here? And.. why.. are you HERE?"

Naru giggled again. "I am studying to be mahoutsukai, Usagi-baka! Remember? Dano.. Hat sorted  
me into Slytherin last semseter! Now? I am protecting aneue.. as she has protected me. Hai."

Time seemed to stand still, as two childhood-friends reunited in hugs and tears. Then, lead  
by Sailormercury, Sailormars, Sailorjupiter, Sailorvenus, and three young werewolves, the four  
Houses of Hogwarts united in cheers and applause!

And a tenth star, the blueish-white of a moonstone, twinkled from Naru's opal pendant.


End file.
